Futatabime No Chansu (Second Chance)
by Lexy Yu Ciel
Summary: Kematian Naruto adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah Sasuke alami selama hidupnya. membuat Sasuke menginginkan kesempatan kedua untuk menyingkirkan penyesalan dihatinya.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

"Ughh arrgghh." Gadis bersurai pirang itu mencengram matanya kuat.

"Naruko ada apa." Tanya pria di dekatya itu cemas.

"Mataku nyeri." Jawabnya di tengah rintihan. Gaara panik, dengan segera ia membawa Naruko ke rumah sakit.

Gaara menghadap keruang dokter. Dengan perasaan cemas ia menunggu kedatangan dokter yang sedang memeriksa Naruko.

Cklek

Suara pintu terbuka. "Bagaimana Dok?" tanya Gaara tanpa basa basi.

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan bekas transplantasi mata nona Naruko." Jawab dokter itu sedikit kebingungan. "Jika nyeri bisa saja itu peradangan. Tapi tidak ada peradangan yang saya temui di sana." Gaara terdiam mendengar jawaban sang Dokter. "Mungkin nona Naruko memerlukan banyak ristirahat." Gaara mengangguk paham.

Dengan segera ia membawa pulang Naruko ke rumah dan menyuruhnya agar ekstra istirahat dan terpaksa memberhentikan Naruko dari sekolahnya lalu melakukan home schooling.

Kondisi Naruko semakin memburuk. Naruko sangat sering mimpi aneh. Lebih aneh lagi isi mimpi itu bukanlah tentang dirinya. Melainkan Naruto, kisah Naruto di masa lampau selama hidupnya. Naruko menceritakan seluruhnya pada Gaara. Dan Gaara syok berat mendengarnya.

"Aku tahu semua. Dan aku harus apa?" Naruko mencengkram dadanya kuat.

"Apa maksudmu Naru." Gaara memandang khawatir Naruko.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa semua yang ada pada Naruto-nee berpindah kepada ku." Gaara memandang Naruko tidak mengerti. "Gaara-nii, Di dalam mimpi aku melihat Naruto-nee. Ia duduk di sudut yang gelap sambil meringkuh. Aku berusaha mengajaknya bicara tapi ia mengabaikan ku." Gaara terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak harus merespon seperti apa.

"Aku pikir ini sedikit aneh." Gaara mengangguk seolah paham akan sesuatu. "Gaara-nii? Ada apa?" Naruko memiringkan kepalnya menatap Gaara tidak mengerti.

"Kembalilah tidur. Nanti akan aku beritahu." Gaara membelai rambut pirang Naruto sebelum meninggalkannya di kamar sendirian.

 _ **Bersambung...**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Futatabime no Chansu (Second Chance) I**

Suasana di London Inggris sudah mulai memasuki musim dingin. Sudah 4 tahun Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha dan pindah ke London menyusul kedua orang tuanya. Kini Sasuke sudah memasuki semester akhir di universitas ternama di sana.

Alasan Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha memang sangat pengecut. Ia ingin melupakan penyesalannya pada Naruto. Namun setelah pindah pun Sasuke tetap merasakan penyesalan itu. Bahkan semakin menjadi – jadi.

Sasuke selalu ingat perkataan Naruto yang selalu ingin kuliah di Universitas Oxford di Inggris. Walau pun Naruto bukan tipikal orang yang jenius. Namun Naruto adalah orang yang paling pekerja keras di antara orang lain yang Sasuke kenal.

Sampai sekarang Sasuke masih berhubungan dengan Hinata. Tapi jujur saja Sasuke merasa sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Perasaannya yang mengebu pada Hinata sudah lenyap entah kemana. Sasuke baru menyadari perasaannya pada Naruto setelah kematiannya.

"Menyebalkan." Sasuke melemparkan gelas kertas Kopi panas tepat memasuki tong sampah. Sedari tadi ia duduk di bangku taman yang dingin hanya untuk memikirkan penyesalannya. "Sudah ku duga semua akan sama saja." Sasuke memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit.

"Sas, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?." Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya menatap suara familiar yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Sakura?" Panggilnya.

Sakura adalah teman sekampus Sasuke. Sama seperti dirinya. Sakura masuk ke Oxford karena Naruto. Bahkan Sakura masuk ke jurusan yang Naruto inginkan. "Kau bisa sakit jika berada di tempat seperti ini. Ayo ke apartemen ku. Kita minum coklat hangat." Cengirnya Sakura. Sakura sudah sangat berubah. Dia bukan lagi Sakura yang dulu. Sekarang hanya ada Sakura yang dewasa. Ia akan menjaga Sasuke sahabat Naruto.

Sasuke hanya membalas ajakan Sakura dengan anggukan.

Flash Back...

Ulang tahun Sakura yang ke 18 di adakan cukup meriah bersama teman – temannya. Untuk sejenak ia dan yang lainnya ingin melupkan kepedihannya sepeninggalan Naruto, Setidaknya untuk sementara. Yang paling mengejutkan adalah kedatangan Sepupu Naruto, Ino yang membawakannya kotak besar berisi berisi boneka dengan sebuah surat di dalamnya.

Seketika Sakura menangis sejadi – jadinya setelah membaca isi surat itu. Hadiah Boneka rajut dan surat pemberian Naruto untuknya. Bahkan ia baru sebentar menjadi teman Naruto.

Surat itu berisi tentang ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuknya dan beberapa curhatan Naruto. Naruto berkata jika ia ingin kuliah di Inggris bersamanya. Naruto tau jika Sakura menyukai Desain. Dan Naruto juga mulai menyukainya pada saat itu. Lalu Naruto memintanya untuk menjaga Sasuke sahabatnya.

Flash Back End...

"Sakura." Panggilan Sasuke menyadarkan Sakura.

"Ah maaf aku melamun." Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Boneka itu." Sasuke menunjuk sebuah boneka di meja sisi lain ruang tamu apartemen Sakura.

"Itu boneka rajut. Hadiah pemberian Naruto." Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Hn." Sasuke tertunduk. Segala sesuatu tentang Naruto benar – benar membuatnya sedih.

"Sudahlah Sas. Aku tahu kau sangat menyesal. Jalani hidupmu dengan baik dan teruslah menatap kedepan. Demi kebahagianmu." Ucap Sakura paham atas apa yang Sasuke rasakan. "Jika Naruto masih ada pasti ia akan mengatakan itu. Ya setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan padaku di surat itu." Sakura menyeruput coklat hangatnya.

"Sakura apa kau mengenal pria bernama Sabaku Gaara?." Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Yup aku tahu. Aku mengenalnya saat di rumah sakit. Kami cukup dekat." Jawab Sakura jujur.

"Oh." Sasuke kembali tertunduk.

"kenapa? Apa kau ingin bertanya tentang adiknya?" Kini Sakura yang menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sasuke tersentak. Sakura cukup berbahaya, pikirnya. "Aku tahu. Mereka sangat mirip bukan? Aku juga sempat kaget." Sakura terkekeh.

"Tidak. Hanya saja- " Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya.

"Ah bagaimana kabar Hinata?" Sakura mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sakura paham, membicarakan prihal tentang Naruto sangat menyakitkan bagi Sasuke.

"Dia baik – baik saja."

"Yah, dia hidup lebih baik sekarang. Dia benar – benar sudah sehat." Sakura tersenyum. "Dan kenapa kalian tidak Kuliah di tempat yang sama? Padahal kau sudah mendapat beasiswa di universitas yang sama dengan Hinata?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. Sakura tidak tahu jika Sasuke kuliah di London juga karena Naruto.

"Karena orang tua ku ada di sini." Jawab Sasuke masuk akal.

"Ah ya. Benar juga." Angguk Sakura.

"Lagipula aku menukai tempat ini."

Hening...

"Osshhh menyebalkan. Dingin sekali. Yo sak- eh kau." Kedatangan wanita yang satu ini berhasil memecahkan keheningan.

"Karin. Dari mana saja? Lama sekali aku menunggumu. Untung aku bertemu dengan Sasuke." Omel Sakura. Sakura dan Karin tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Tak hanya itu Karin juga satu kelas dengannya.

"Gomen gomen. Tiba – tiba saja dosen menyuruhku untuk menemaninya ke lab." Gerutunya sebal. "Ya tak apalah. Setidaknya aku mendapatkan nilai tambahan darinya." Karin mengangkat bahu.

"Menyebalkan. Dasar curang." Sakura melemparkan bantal pada Karin.

"Oh ya sebentar lagi libur panjang. Kau Uchiha, tidak ingin kembali ke Jepang?" Karin menatap lekat Sasuke. Ia harap Sasuke akan tergoncang atas pertanyaanya. Ya sepertinya ia benar. Sasuke sangat terguncang.

"Karin hentik- "

"Jangan salah sangka Sakura. Aku sama sekali tidak mengganggap dia yang membunuh sepupu ku." Karin duduk di bangku tepat di depan Sasuke. "Bahkan aku tidak berhak beranggapan seperti itu. Karena dari dulu aku tidak memiliki hubungan yang baik dengannya." Karin mengangkat bahu.

"Bisa kau langsung ke intinya Uzumaki." Sasuke menatap Karin tidak senang.

"AHAHAHAHAHA kau ini lucu sekali." Karin tertawa garing. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak sejahat yang kau pikirkan Uchiha. Kau lebih jahat dariku." Karin membincingkan mata. "Baiklah langsung ke inti. Aku tahu kau tidak memiliki muka lagi untuk menatap Tanteku karena rasa bersalahmu itu. Tapi setidaknya kau harus tetap menemuinya karena dia adalah orang tua kedua mu. Ingatlah dia yang membesarkan mu dari kecil setelah orang tuamu yang tak bertanggung jawab itu membuangmu padanya."

"Gezz ucapanmu itu terlalu kasar Karin." Sakura menatap khawatir Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke bangkit. "Terimakasih atas undangannya Sakura. Aku mohon pamit." Sasuke berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Karin. Apa yang kau lakukan?" pekiknya.

"Hanya dengan cara itu." Jawab Karin ambigu. "Hanya dengan cara itu yang membuat Sasuke kembali ke Konoha." Karin meninggalkan Sakura menuju kamarnya.

Terdiam...

Ia berusaha mencerna ucapan Karin. Sepertinya memang benar. Hanya dengan cara itu agar Sasuke mau kembali ke Konoha. Ia sudah menggunakan berbagai cara untuk membuar Sasuke kembali namun tiada hasi. Sepertinya Karin memang pakar dalam mengurusi orang yang keras kepala.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri. Sasuke kau sudah pulang." Sambutan hangat menghambur kepelukan Sasuke. "Bagaimana kuliah mu?"

"Lumayan."

"Aku sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

"Hn."

Begitulah. Semenjak kematian Naruto Sasuke menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Bahkan pada keluarga kandungnya.

Suasana makan malam yang hening. Keluarga Uchiha selalunya memang tidak terlalu banyak bicara. "Aku akan pergi kejepang." Ucapan tiba – tiba Sasuke membuat Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi sontak tersedak.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba putraku?" Tanya Mikoto.

"Kau akan merepotkan Kushina. Apa lagi setelah kematian putri sematawayangnya." Timpal Fugaku. Tak lama kemudian deringan handphone mulai terdengar saling bersautan. Makan malam belum selesai namun Ayah, ibu dan kakaknya mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing – masing. Mereka memang orang yang sangat sibuk. Itu sebabnya ia merasa sangat muak.

"Ah.. aku memang harus pergi." Sasuke mengelap mulutnya dan beranjak dari ruang makan.

Sementara itu di jepang Naruko terduduk lesu di depan layar Laptopnya. Membuat Gaara yang sedari tadi mengamati Naruko sedikit khawatri.

"Mimpi itu jangan terlalu kau pikirkan Naru." Gaara menepuk lembut kepala Naruko.

"Bukan." Suara serak dari bibir Naruko.

"huh?" Gaara menatap Naruko semakin khawatir.

"Bukan karena itu Gaara-nii." Tangisan Naruko pecah. "Anime favoriteku end. Mereka end." Naruko menarik kerah baju Gaara dan menggoyang – goyangkannya. "Ughh aku masih belum puas mendengar suara sexy Viqtor dan keromantisan mereka." Naruko menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

"..." poker face. Gaara sempat menyesal karena telah mengkhawatirkan adiknya ini.

"Aku harap mereka memproduksi season duanya." Naruko mendengus. "Ne Gaara-nii. Soal mimpi itu aku sudah tidak pernah mengalaminya lagi." Naruko melenggakkan kepalanya menatap sang kakak yang berada di belakangnya. "Tapi aku ingin merasakan mimpi itu lagi. Aku ingin membuat kak Naruto berbicara pada ku. Kenapa ia tidak mau berbicara pada ku? Apa dia marah karena aku mengambil matanya?" Mata Naruko berubah nanar.

"Marah? Tetu saja tidak. Naruto menghadiahkan mata itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untuk mu." Gaara kembali menepuk kepala sang adik.

"Ah minggu depan aku ingin kerumah Bibi Kushina dan menginap di sana. Boleh kah?"

"Tentu saja." Gaara beranjak dari kamar Naruko. "Jangan membuat Kushina-san kerepotan." Ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Naruko terdiam. Kematian Naruto merupakan pukulan paling menyakitkan untuk Kushina dan orang di sekitarnya. Masih teringat jelas di kepala Naruko wajah terkejut Kushina saat melihat dirinya.

"Apa aku harus menjadi Naruto-nii untuk mereka." Naruko meletakan tangannya di belakang kepala. "Itu akan menyenangkan. Tapi Naruto-nee akan sangat marah karena aku mengambil miliknya haha." Naruko terkekeh. "Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang kak Naruko. Entah kenapa."

Tiga bulan telah berlalu. Sasuke sudah mulai memasuki masa libur yang cukup panjang. "Wah aku tidak percaya kalau Sasuke-kun akan benar – benar kembali ke jepang. Sudah empat tahun lamanya." Sakura menatap tak percaya Sasuke yang sudah siap untuk terbang kembali ke jepang.

"Hn. Kau tidak kembali?"

"Aku dan Karin akan menyusul lima hari lagi. Kami masih harus mengurus tugas akhir kami. Ah Sasuke-kun sudah menyelesaikannya ya?" Sakura terkekeh.

"Kau tidak perlu menanyakan hal itu pada orang jenius Sakura. Tentu saja dia sudah selesai." Timpal Karin. Kejeniusan Sasuke memang tidak bisa di pandang sebelah mata. "Keluarga Uchiha memang mengerikan." Desisnya.

"Hei Karin. Jangan berbicara seperti itu. Padahal dulu kau adalah salah satu orang yang menjadi fans fanatic Sasuke." Sakura tersenyum jahil menatap Karin.

"K-KAU.. SAKURA DIAM LAH." Karin memukul – mukul tubuh teman seapartemennya itu. "I-itu dulu. Sebelum aku tahu petapa brengsek dan egoisnya pria yang aku kejar dulu." Ucapnya sambil menjeling menatap Sasuke yang tertunduk.

Hening...

Suara pemberitahuan peringatan menghilangkan kesunyian di antara mereka. "Aku aku harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Haik. Jaga dirimu selama di sana. Dan jangan marah dengan ucapan Karin barusan. Kau tahu Karin memang selalu begitu." Sakura meminta pengertian Sasuke.

"hn." Sasuke berbalik dan menuju pergi meninggalkan mereka.

Sasuke tidak akan marah dengan ucapan Karin. Karena apapun yang karin ucapkan adalah sebuah kebenaran.

Sakura benar – benar megkhawatirkan Sasuke. Berat baginya membiarkan Sasuke pergi kejepang sendirian. Dulu tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, Sasuke sering mencoba untuk melakukan bunuh diri. Jika saja Sakura tidak menangkap basah kegiatan Sasuke mungkin ia akan kehilangan teman untuk kedua kalinya.

Mengenai percobaan bunuh diri Sasuke. Hanya ia yang tahu. Walau pun itu kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Namun Sakura masih merasa cemas. ia harus menjaga Sasuke sesuai janjinya dengan Naruto.

"Kau mencemaskan orang itu?" Suara Karin mengejutkannya. "Tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh selama di sana."

"Eh?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang pernah terjadi pada dirinya. Tapi apa pun itu kau belakangan ini mulai bersikap seperti Ibunya." Sakura terkejut mendengar penuturan Karin.

"Terlihat jelas kah?" Karin menganggukan kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. "Huuh. Aku memang tidak bisa membiarkannya sendiri. Ne Karin kita harus cepat menyelesaikan tugas akhir kita."

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mau berlama – lama membiarkan benda laknant itu terabaikan. Aku ingin cepat bebas dan tidur dengan nyenyak."

"Waah Sasuke-kun akan pulang." Jerit girang Kushina terdengar hingga kelantai dua. Naruko yang sedang menonton Anime favoritenya bergegas turun dan menghampiri Kushina.

"Eh Sasuke-nii? Sahabatnya Naruto-nee? Kapan Kaa-chan?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan menghujani Kushina.

"Entahlah. Tapi sekarang Sasuke-kun sudah berada di pesawat menuju kemari." Jawab Kushina. "Naruko terlihat senang?" Kushina menatap Naruko dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Ah. Ano aku hanya senang saja. Aku ingin dekat dengan orang – orang di sekitar Naruto-nee, Kaa-chan" Naruko menggaruk – garuk pipinya.

"Kau tidak perlu cemas. Teman – teman di Naruto akan senang bertemu dengan mu." Ino merangkul Naruko. "Tadaima~."

"Ino-nee~ Okaeri."

"Okaeri Ino. Bagaimana pekerjaan mu hari ini?." Kushina meletakan masakan yang ia masak tadi di atas meja.

"Pasien hari ini banyak sekali aku sampai kelelahan." Ino menghela nafasnya dan mendudukan dirinya di bangku meja makan. "Tapi aku senang ketika mendaoat kabar jika mereka telah sembuh." Tuturnya sembari tersenyum.

"Menjadi dokter memang memiliki kebahagiaan tersendiri." Timpal Kushina.

"Ne Naruko. Kelak kau mau menjadi apa?" Ino menatap Naruko yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Huh entahlah. Aku tidak tahu." Naruko menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana rasanya home schooling?"

"Membosankan. Tidak bisa berinteraksi dan bersenda bergurau bersama teman – teman." Jawab Naruko sedih.

"Ku rasa Gaara sudah mengambil keputusan yang salah dengan memasukan mu di home schooling." Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Kau sudah lulus SMA. Tidak ingin melanjutkan kuliah?"

"Aku sudah pernah membahas itu dengan Gaara-nii. Dia tidak mengizinkan ku."

"Kenapa?"

"Dia bilang kalau dia sangan mengkhawatirkan ku."

"Bagaimana dengan Naruko? Apa keinginanmu?"

"huh? Maksud Ino-nee?"

"Apakah Naruko senang seperti ini terus. Kau tidak memiliki sakit parah. Dan sekarang kau sudah bisa melihat. Tidak seperti dulu lagi." Naruko terdiam. Naruko baru menyadari sesuatu. Selama ini Gaara selalu memperlakukannya seperti orang yang memiliki penyakit kronis.

"Aku akan membicarakannya lagi pada Gaara-nii." Ino tersenyum mendengar jawaban Naruko.

"Kau tahu. Naruto itu sangat ambisius. Kushina selalu melarangnya ketika ia mengatakan ingin menjadi desainer dan pergi keluar negri. Tapi, ia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan larangan Kushina sedikit pun." Ino terkekeh. "Sayang sekali. Usianya begitu singkat. Bahkan ia tidak menyelesaikan SMUnya." Ino terisak. Begitu pun Kushina. Luka di hati mereka masih bersemayam. Seolah menjadi luka yang tidak akan pernah sembuh.

Suasana makan malam tadi terasa sangat menyesakkan. Hatinya ikut terluka saat melihat kesedihan yang tersirat di mata Kushina dan Ino.

Padahal ia sudah memanggil Kushina dengan sebutan 'Kaa-chan' namun di rasa belum cukup untuk menyembuhkan luka basah di hatinya. Bahkan Kushina lah yang memintanya untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan itu. Tentu saja Naruko menyetujuinya. Di tambah lagi ia adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal bersama kakak dari ayah kandungnya.

Naruko merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Di lihatnya suasana kamar yang dulu di tempati Naruto. Dinding Orange, lemari orange, meja orange dengan beberapa foto Naruto dan Sasuke menghiasi dinding, lemari dan cermin di meja hias. "Naruto-nee sangat menyukai Orange ya." Naruko terkekeh.

Naruko terpaku dengan sebuah foto yang ada di sebelah ranjang. "Sasuke-nii?"

Foto Sasuke ketika masih kecil. Yang membuatnya tertarik adalah senyuman lebar nan manis yang menghias wajah Uchiha bungsu itu. "Kira – kira apa yang membuat Sasuke-nii tersenyum seperti ini?" Naruko memiringkan kepala sembari tersenyum.

Rumah, suana, dan lingkungan. Tidak ada yang berubah sedikit pun dari tempat ini. Lama Sasuke menatap struktur rumah yang pernah ia tinggali dulu sebelum ia mulai memasukinya.

Gelap. Tentu saja. Ia tiba di jepang tepat jam 2 malam dan semuanya pasti sudah hanyut dalam mimpi masing – masing.

Sasuke memasuki kamar Kushina dan mulai duduk di tepian ranjang. Ia menatap wajah yang penuh Kushina kemudian mengecup lembut keningnya. "Selamat hari Ibu Kaa-san. Maafkan aku yang sudah merenggut kebahagianmu." Ucapnya penuh penyesalan.

"Ngghh Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah sampai?"

"Kaa-san. Okaeri."

"Ah Yokatta. Akhirnya kau pulang setelah sekian lama, Sasuke-kun." Kushina memeluk tubuh Sasuke penuh sayang.

"Hn."

"Naiklah ke atas. Naruko sudah menunggumu."

"hn? Naruko?"

Sasuke sedikit kebingungan saat Kushina mengatakan jika Naruko sudah menunggunya. Ah ternyata anak ini menginap di sini.

Kamar ini bahkan tidak berubah sama sekali. Dan Sasuke kembali dibingungkan dengan sesuatu yang Naruko bawa tidur.

"Naruto masih menyimpan foto ini?" Sasuke manatap gambar dirinya kemudian meletakan foto itu ke meja. "Jika di perhatikan baik – baik kau memang sangat mirip dengannya. Bahkan cara tidur mu yang bodoh itu." Sasuke Sweatdrop. Mana ada wanita yang tidur seperti itu selain Naruto ah dan gadis yang tidur di kasur Naruto.

Sasuke tercekat saat melihat airmata yang keluar dari mata Naruko. Di tambah lagi gumaman yang Naruko keluarkan.

"Nyem.. nyem.. tentu saja aku jago dalam basket. Dan aku akan selalu mengalahkan mu Teme nyem."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Kata kata itu adalah kata kata yang sering Naruto ucapkan padanya dulu ketika ia kalah bertanding melawan Naruto.

Perasaan aneh mulai merasuk ke hatinya. Dengan segera ia keluar dari kamar Naruto dan menuju kamarnya yang ia tempati dahulu.

"Ohayo Kaa-chan." Sapa Naruto sembari menuju meja makan yang sudah di huni beberapa orang.

"Ohayo mo Naru-chan"

"heekk? S-sasuke-nii." Ucapnya syok sembari menunjuk sosok yang tengah duduk sambil menyeruput teh itu.

"Hai – hai. Sasuke tiba semalam." Ujarnya Kushina.

"Dari mana saja kau, bodoh. Baru kembali sekarang?" Ino mengepit leher Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Aku kuliah Ino-nee." Jelasnya.

"Hee! Syukurlah jika begitu. Ku kira kau merasa bersalah dan memutuskan untuk tidak kembali." Ino mengacak acak rambut Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke memandangi Naruko lekat. Ia masih kepikiran dengan kejadian semalam. Bukan hanya itu, tingkah laku Naruko sangat mirip dengan Naruto. Apa ia memang seperti ini? Haruskah ia menanyakan nya pada Gaara?

"Wow kalian sudah berkumpul." Seluruh pandangan beralih kearah sumber suara.

"Ah. Aku baru saja memikirkan mu." Ucap Sasuke membuat Ino menyemburkan air putih yang ia minum tadi.

"Hee? Sasuke? Kapan kau kembali. Lama tidak melihatmu." Gaara menghampiri meja makan dan duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Semalam."

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan kembali." Gaara tersenyum jahil. "Ah bahkan semua orang yang ada di sini berfikir seperti itu."

"Hn."

"Ne bibi Kushina. Gomen jika Naruko merepotkan mu."

"Gaara-nii. Aku tidak merepotkan." Pekik Naruko kesal.

"Ara.. tidak masalah Gaara-kun. Kami senang Naruko berada di sini." Tutur Kushina dengan senyum tulus di bibirnya. "Kami merasa seperti Naruto kembali pada kami." Ucapanya. Naruko terdiam. Matanya berbinar menatap Kushina. "Yah dengan versi gadis mungil ini." Kushina terkekeh.

"Yah Naruko memang lebih kecil dari pada Naruto. Sudah lulus SMA pun Naruko masih terlihat seperti anak SMP." Ucapannya itu berhasil membuat Naruto mendaratkan piring cantik ke kepala Gaara.

"Urusai Nii." Desis Naruko.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak Naruko. Kau masih bisa tumbuh di usia mu saat ini." Hibur Ino.

"Oh Honto?" Naruko berbinar menatap Ino.

"Ya. Jangan lupa olahraga. Naruto itu tinggi karena ia rajin sekali bermain basket."

"Waa Naruto-nee bisa bermain basket?"

"Hai. Naruto dan Sasuke-kun dulu hampir setiap hari bermain basket. Jika kau ingin belajar bermain basket kau bisa mengajak Sasuke-kun." Kushina melirik Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan cangkir tehnya. "Bolehkan Sasuke-kun?" Kushina menyikut Sasuke.

"Hn tentu saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Yosh~ kita mulai sore ini." Pekik Naruto penuh semangat. "Nii mau ikut?" Naruto melirik Gaara.

"Aku mau. Tapi besok kau harus bekerja lembur." Gaara menghela nafas.

"Ah sayang sekali."

 _ **Bersambung...**_ _ **Review?**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Futatabime no Chansu 2**

Naruto menunggu di sebuah rumah pohon reot penuh semangat. Hari yang ia tunggu – tunggu akan terjadi sekarang. Belajar bermain basket dengan orang yang dulu menjadi sahabat sosok yang di kaguminya. "Ah aku terlalu senang sampai – sampai jantungku berdebar kencang." Gumamnya sembari meremas area jantung.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat." Sasuke melambai dari bawah sembari mengangkat sebuah kantong di tangan kirinya. "Aku habis membeli beberapa makanan dan minuman."

"Sasuke-nii." Naruko melompat turun dari rumah pohon dan sontak membuat Sasuke panik bukan kepalang. Refleks ia menangkap Naruko sebelum menyentuh tanah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Raungnya membuat Naruko sedikit tersentak.

"M-ma ma~ t-tenang Sasuke-nii." Naruko menggerak – gerakan tangannya dalam dekapan Sasuke. "Aku sudah terbiasa.

Sasuke terdiam. Ia menurunkan Naruko dari dekapannya dan memegang keningnya yang tiba – tiba berdenyut. "Gomen." Ucapnya lirih. Ia hanya takut jika Naruko terluka.

"Ano. Apa kita jadi bermain basket?" Naruko memiringkan kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Tentu." Sautnya datar.

"Apa benar aku bisa tinggi jika bermain basket."

Sasuke mengendikan bahu. "Tergantung. jika takdir mu memang bertubuh.." Sasuke menatap Naruko degan tatapan jahil. "Maka kau tidak akan bisa tinggi." Ejeknya.

Pertigaan merah muncul di kening Naruko. Tanpa berfikir Naruko melemparkan bola basket yang sedari tadi ia pegang ke kepala Sasuke.

Jedug

Bola itu menghantam kepala. Membuat empunya terjungkir kedepan. "Itta." Ringisnya. "Nice Shoot." Puji Sasuke. "Sepertinya kau memang punya bakat dalam basket." Naruko terdiam. "Ada apa?." Sasuke menyerengit.

"Aku refleks." Jawab Naruko lirih. "Kenapa rasanya familiar sekali." Naruko memandangi tangnnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Padahal ini adalah pertama kalinya aku memegang bola basket tapi kenapa terasa familiar." Tangannya tiba – tiba bergetar.

"Apa kau tidak sehat? Lebih baik kita pulang saja." Anjur Sasuke. Dalam kondisi seperti ini mustahil untuk Naruko bermain. Sasuke tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada gadis ini tapi ia merasa ada sesuatu dan ia tidak memiliki hak untuk bertanya.

Kushina duduk di pinggir ranjang tempat Naruko meringkuh memeluk lutut. "Ada apa Naruko? Kau kurang sehat? Ingin Kaa-chan masakan sesuatu?" Kushina menatap khawatir Naruko.

Naruko menggeleng pelan. "Gaara hari ini lembur aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Kushina menatap Sasuke berharap jika pria itu tahu harus berbuat apa.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Sebenarnya banyak yang ingin ia tayakan. Terutama tentang igauan Naruko semalam. Itu benar – benar menganggunya. Namun tetap saja ia merasa jika ia tidak memiliki hak untuk menanyakan itu pada Naruko. "Maaf Kaa-san." Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Mungkin kita harus membiarkan Naruto beristirahat."

Kushina mengangguk dan ia pun berjalan keluar meninggalkan Naruko di kamarnya. Hendak menyusul Kushina langkahnya terhenti karena sesuatu menarik bajunya dari belakang. "Hn?" Sasuke menaikan alisnya menatap Naruko yang juga menatapnya.

"Mungkin hanya Sasuke-nii yang paham tentang ini." Naruko menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan serius dan membuat Sasuke semakin kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku pernah menceritakan ini pada Gaara-nii. Tapi aku tidak mendapatkan respon atau jawaban yang ku inginkan. Mungkin Sasuke-nii akan memberikan respon yang ku inginkan jika aku ceritakan." Sasuke menyerengit mendengar perkataan Naruko. Sasuke terdiam.

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke-nii. Ini benar – benar terasa aneh menurutku. Gaara-nii selalu memintaku untuk tenang dan ia selalu berkata jika ini hanya mimpi. Tapi kenapa mimpi itu selalu berulang." Naruko semakin mempererat genggamannya pada baju Sasuke.

"Tenanglah. Ceritakan padaku." Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan mulai penasaran dengan sesuatu yang di alami Naruko.

"Aku bermimpi tentang Naruto-nee." Jawabnya. "T-tidak hanya itu. Masa lalu kesehariannya bahkan kematiannya. Aku melihat bagaimana mobil itu mendekat dan menabrak dari sudut pandangku." Naruko menceritakannya pada Sasuke dengan nafas tercekat. Rasa sakit, takut, kecewa, sedih semua ia rasakan. Itu membuatnya nyaris gila.

Sasuke menatap horror Naruko. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia bingung harus menanggapi cerita Naruko seperti apa. "Tenanglah. Aku akan mencari tahu tentang ini." Sasuke memegang pundak Naruko. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Naruko yang menggigil hebat. "Sekarang lebih baik kau beritirahat." Naruko mengangguk paham.

Sasuke menekan – nekan tombol poselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang. Sakura, mungkin ia tahu sesuatu tentang apa yang dialami Naruko.

"Sakura. Kapan kau tiba di Konoha?" tanya Sasuke to the poin ketika telfonya berhasil terhuung.

/Aaa besok aku sudah sampai. Ada apa Sas?/

"Hubungi aku jika kau sudah tiba."

/Ah oke./

Sasuke langsung memutus sambungan telfonnya. Yang benar saja mood nya sekarang berada di titik terendah.

malam yang kelam. Tidak ada bintang atau pun bulan yang menerangi Konoha persis seperi iris mata yang ia miliki sekarang. Cerita Naruto masih mengiang – ngiang di kepalanya. Membuat matanya tak sanggup mengatup. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan sedikit refreshing. Bukankah itu tujuannya sejak awal untuk datang ke Konoha?

Salah satu Bar ternama di Konoha menjadi tempat persinggahannya kali ini. Mungkin sedikit minum dapat membuatnya segar kembali.

Ia mulai menuguk vodka sembari memejamkan mata untuk menikmati rasa yang di berikan dan melupakan sejenak apa yang menganggunya. Namun percuma saja. Prihal Naruto atau Naruko masih bertah bertengger di kepalanya.

Di tambah lagi pandangan kagum para gadis yang mengarah padanya sungguh membuatnya risih. Sasuke kembali terpikir tentang mimpi Naruko. Apa benar ia memimpikan keseharian Naruto? Jadi Naruko melihat setiap perlakuan buruknya pada Naruto selama ini?

Sasuke menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya. Ia harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Hendak bangkit dan meninggalkan bar Sasuke di hadang gerombolan wanita yang sedari tadi tertarik dan terus menatapnya.

"Ingin pulang?" salah satu gadis mengelus dadanya manja. "Ne lebih lamalah di sini dan bermain bersama kami." Rayunya. Sasuke mendorong halus wanita yang menempel pada tubuhnya dan berlenggang pergi tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Wajah nakal wanita itu berubah masam menatap punggung Sasuke.

Sepulangnya dari bar. Sasuke langsung mendatangi kamar Naruko. Seperti dugaannya. Jika Naruko sama sekali belum tidur. Atau lebih tepatnya terbangun. Bisa di lihatnya sediri tubuh Naruko yang basah karena keringat serta tangannya yang bergetar.

"S-sasuke-nii?" panggilnya lirih ketika mendapati sosok Sasuke tampak bersandar di bibir pintu kamarnya.

"Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruko. "Aku sudah menghubungi temanku yang mungkin saja tahu prihal ini." Terangnya sembari berjalan menuju kasur Naruko.

"Boleh aku bertanya? Apa isi mimpimu kali ini?" Sasuke mulai mengorek informasi dan memastikan dugaanya.

"Aku melihat Sasuke-nii dengan Hinata-nee dari tempat yang jauh. Kalian sedang menaiki sebuah perahu dan terlihat bahagia." Jawab Naruko lirih.

Sasuke sontak memegang keningnya yang tiba – tiba berdenyut sakit. Selain karena efek vodka yang ia minum dan juga jawaban yang mengejutkan dari Naruko. Faktanya Naruko sama sekali tidak mengenal Hinata. Bahkan bertemu pun tidak pernah. Mimpinya itu yang mengenalkannya pada Hinata?

"Kau tahu Hinata itu siapa?" Sasuke menatap Naruko dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Pacar Sasuke-nii?" Naruko memiringkan kepalanya. Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Apa kau mulai bermimpi aneh setelah transplantasi mata? Kapan tepatnya?."

Naruko mengangguk. "Setahunan ini. Dan semakin parah belakangan ini."

"Ini mungkin hanya perkiraanku saja. Tapi sepertinya kau terhubung dengan Naruto karena itu." Sasuke menunju iris langit Naruko yang dulunya merupakan mata Naruto.

"Begitukah?" Naruko menatap bingung Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu. Dan ini sedikit rumit untuk di jelaskan." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sekarang kau kembali tidur. Besok dia akan datang." Sasuke merebahkan tubuh Naruko.

"Sasuke-nii aku tidak mau tidur. Aku takut jika harus memimpikan mobil itu lagi." Naruko menggengam ujung jaket yang Sasuke kenakan. "Ano mau kah Sasuke-nii menemani ku?" pintanya dengan nada takut.

"Hn." Jawabnya sembari menyelimuti Naruko. Tak lama kemudian setelah yakin jika Naruko sudah tertidur Sasuke mulai merebahkan dirinya di sofa tidak jauh dari ranjang Naruto. Bisa saja ia menolak permintaan Naruko barusan. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuanya tidak bisa menolak. Ia kembali teringat pada Naruto dan memikirkan sudah berapa kali ia menolak ajakkan Naruto dan sudah berapa kali ia melanggar janjinya pada Naruto.

Itu membuatnya tidak tega untuk menolak Naruko.

Tidak terasa pagi akan datang secepat ini. Sasuke mengerang ketika merasakan tepukan di pipinya. "Sakura?" ketika ia melihat sosok yang membangunkannya itu.

"Ehe gomen. Aku langsung kemari ketika sampai. Aku merasa jika kau akan mengatakan sesuatu hal yang amat penting." Sasuke mendudukan dirinya.

"Hn. Ini berkaitan dengan orang itu." Sasuke menunjuk sosok Naruko yang masih tertidur pulas. "Mengejutkan jika ia tidak terbangun karena mimpi buruk malam ini."

"Waah Suge na. Ternyata memang benar – benar mirip." Sakura memandang takjub sosok Naruko yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto. "Aku baru pertama kali ini melihatnya secara langsung. Ternyata benar – benar mirip."

"Hn. Tetap saja mereka orang yang berbeda."

Sakura tersenyum getir. "Hidoi na Sasuke-kun. Aku sempat berharap jika Naruto hidup lagi dalam wujud ini."

"Naruto sudah mati." Sasuke berusaha menyadarkan Sakura dan juga menyadarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Ne Sasuke-kun kenapa kau terdengar seperti menyadarkan diri sendiri?" Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

"Ini mungkin terdengar aneh. tapi bocah itu memiliki ingatan Naruto." Sasuke memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia pikir ia tidak terlalu mabuk semalam. Tapi sepertinya dampaknya tetap masih terasa.

"Hee? Jangan bercanda Sas." Sakura mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya.

"Aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura. "Awalnya aku juga sama sepertimu. Tapi dia mengenal Hinata. Kau pikir ia pernah meihat hinata?" Sakura menggeleng.

"Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memiliki ingatan Naruto?" Sakura menatap Naruko yang masih tertidur dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Mimpi."

"Heh? Mimpi?" Sakura menyerengit.

"Ya belakangan ini Naruko mendapatkan mimpi yang sama berulang – ulang. Kehidupan, keseharian bahka saat detik – detik kematian Naruto."

"T-tunggu. Jangan bilang itu terjadi setelah dia mendapatkan mata Naruto." Sekarang Sakura yang heboh sendiri.

"Tepat sekali." Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"I-i-ini seperti cerita dalam sebuah novel yang pernah aku baca." Jawabnya antusias. "Tapi aku tidak tahu jika ini bisa terjadi dalam dunia nyata."

"Bagaimana cerita Novel itu?" Sasuke penasaran.

"Aku hanya mengingatnya sedikit. Karena sudah lama sekali aku membaca Novel itu. Kalau tidak salah seorang pria yang mendapat mata seorang gadis. Lalu sang gadis yang memiliki mata tidak menerima jika dirinya mati dan memutuskan untuk mengambil alih tubuh pria itu dengan cara mengunci pria itu dalam alam bawah sadar melalui mimpi. Ketika itu sang pria tengah koma."

"Apa Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya?"

"Kenapa kau seperti berharap Sas?" Sakura tersenyum getir. "Lagi pula Naruto tidak akan melakukan itu. Ia sudah tenang di sana." Sakura menduduki dirinya di samping Sasuke. "Ne Sasuke-kun. Bukan kah Hinata juga mendapatkan jantung dari Naruto? Apa tidak terjadi apa pun padanya seperti yang di alami Naruko?".

"Sepertinya tidak. Jika terjadi pun ia akan langsung menelfon ku dan menceritakannya."

"Hee jadi hanya Naruko ya?"

"Are. Kenapa kalian berkumpul di sini?" suara tersebut mengejutkan Sasuke dan Sakura.

"A Gaara-kun. Lama tak jumpa." Sakura bangkit dan bersalaman dengan Gaara.

"Sakura. Lama tak jumpa. Apa kau baru tiba?"

"Ya begitulah. Aku langsung kemari karena Sasuke ada pembicaraan penting."

"Ah Sou." Gaara duduk di sofa depan Sasuke.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bahas?" Gaara sedikit penasaran dengan pembahasan mereka.

"Tentang mimpi Naruko." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. itu hanya mimpi dan dia selalu melebih lebihkan mimpinya." Gara mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya seolah berkata tidak perlu khawatir.

"Aku berharap juga begtu. Hanya mimpi. Tapi itu terlalu aneh untuk ukuran mimpi. Apa Naruko pernah bertemu dengan pacarku?" Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam.

"Hinata? Aku rasa tidak."

"Dia mengenal Hinata."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Gaara menyerengit.

"Itu mungkin bahkan sudah terjadi."

"Pasti ada penjelasan medis tentang ini."

"Tentu saja ada." Sasuke mengangkat telpon genggamnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Gaara. "Hinata sudah wisuda dan menjadi seorang dokter di Rusia. Kebetulan sekali dia akan pulang ke Konoha dua hari lagi."

"Waah suge na Hinata-chan." Sakura terkagum – kagum. "Kau Sas seharusnya juga sudah selesai dua tahun ini apa yang kau kerjakan huh? Mengulur skripsi mu?"

"Hn."

"Ya aku tahu alasanya." Sakura tersenyum getir.

"Ino-nee juga seorang dokter kita bisa bertanya prihal ini."

"Ah kau benar." Gaara mengangguk setuju.

"Ada baiknya jika kau tidak mengabaikan gejala kecil yang terjadi pada Naruko Gaara. Kau bisa saja kehilangannya." Sasuke bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka jika pagi ini akan terasa sangat panjang.

 ** _Bersambung..._** ** _Review?_** ** _follow juga Wattpad yu di - @Lexyes_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Futatabime no Chansu 3**

Hari menjelang siang. Sulit di percaya ketika Naruko menuju meja makan sosok ia sudah di nanti begitu banyak orang di sana. "Are?"

"Sudah jam berapa ini dasar tukang tidur." Ino berkacak pinggang di hapan Naruko sedangkan Naruko hanya terkekeh menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Ah Dia?." Naruko menatap Sakura yang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. "Sakura-chan ka?"

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika Naruko menyebukan namanya. Tentu saja Sakura mengenal Naruko namun mereka belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. "Ini benar – benar mengejutkan." Sakura terkekeh sembari melirik Sasuke yang tengah menikmati kopi miliknya.

"Sudah aku katakan." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Ino menatap heran Sasuke dan Sakura.

"A? Kalian ini kenapa?." Tanyanya penasaran.

"Ino-nee ada beberapa hal yang ingin kami tanyakan." Sakura, Gaara dan Sasuke saling berpandangan. Hal ini membuat Ino semakin heran dan penasaran.

"Ah tentu." Jawabnya ragu.

"Naruko sarapanlah dulu. Hanya kau sendiri yang belum sarapan." Ucap Kushina sembari menyeret Naruko ke meja makan.

"Baik Kaa-chan."

Di halaman belakang suasana di antara mereka bertiga terasa begitu serius. Ini membuat Ino benar – benar merasa tidak nyaman. "Oh ayolah. Aku merasa seperti sedang di introgasi di sini. Ada hal yang ingin kalian tanyakan pada ku?" Ino menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Gomen Ino nee-san. Kami ingin Ino-Nee menyelidiki prihal Naruko." Ucap Sakura ragu.

"Naruko? Ada apa dengan Naruko? Apa dia kurang sehat?"

"Bukan begitu. Ino-nee bisa melihatnya sendiri jika belakangan ini Naruko terlihat aneh bukan? Mimpi – mimpi itu dan-..."

"Aku tahu." Ino memotong ucapan Gaara.

"Jadi kalian ingin aku memeriksa Naruko karena itu?" Ino menatap serius ketuganya.

"Benar." Jawab Sasuke, Sakura dan Gaara.

"Kau tahu aku ini dokter specialis dalam? Aku mungkin tidak terlalu membantu jika mengenai ini namun pengalaman ku mungkin iya." Terang Ino.

"Kami tahu." Jawab Sakura.

"Mungkin Psikolog akan sangat membantu ya aku juga akan membantu sebisa mungkin."

"Psikolog? Naruko tidak gila Ino-nee." Raung Gaara.

"Hei Gaara. Kau pikir Psikolog hanya melayani orang gila? Kau salah besar." Bantah Ino membuat Gaara terdiam.

"Yang di tangani Psikolog tidak hanya itu. Mereka dapat menyelesaikan masalah yang mungkin tidak dapat kita selesaikan. Misalnya saja kau mengalami masalah kegugupan yang berlebihan ketika ingin mencari pekerjaan atau kau memiliki rasa takut yang berlebihan akan sesuatu. Mereka dapat membantu mu menyelesaikan masalah itu." Terangnya. "Kau bisa menyebutnya dengan Konseling. Bukan kah di SMU kalian pernah melakukannya? Apa kalian gila saat melakukan Konseling?" Gaara menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalian beruntung karena aku memiliki teman seorang Psikolog. Besok aku akan menghubunginya." Sakura dan Gaara mengangguk paham.

"Sudah selesai bukan? Karena aku harus pergi bekerja." Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka bertiga di sana.

"Aku harap kita akan segera mendapat jawabannya." Sasuke bangkit dan menyusul kepergian Ino.

"Sas kau mau kemana?" Sakura ikut berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan skripsiku. Aku pikir tidak ada gunanya terus menunda." Sasuke mengendikan bahunya dan menghilang di balik pintu.

"Ah sudah ku duga jika Sasuke akan fokus ke masalah ini. Itu sebabnya dia memutuskan mengerjakan hal yang ia tinggalkan." Sakura menghela nafas.

"Maksudnya?" Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Setelah kematian Naruto Sasuke tidak pernah mengerjakan suatu hal dengan serius. Dan tentu saja itu menjadi masalah bagi masa depannya. Setahuku Naruto itulah yang menjadi penyemangat dan pemicu Sasuke dalam belajar. Walaupun tak terbantahkan jika Uchiha itu memang memiliki kejeniusan yang mengerikan."

"Jadi artinya ia sama sekali tidak menggunakan kejeniusannya belakangan ini?" Gaara asal menyimpulkan.

"Err bisa di bilang begitu. Dan aku harus pergi menemui Karin." Sakura melihat arloji di tangannya.

"Karin?"

"Ah iya kau tidak mengenalnya. Ia adalah keponakan dari Bibi Kushina. Dia memang sangat jarang bermain ke tempat bibi dan juga ia memiliki hubungan yang buruk dengan Naruto dulunya." Sakura menyingsing tasnya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Oh souka."

"Besok akan aku kenalkan padamu. Dan kebetulan aku akan memaksanya datang kemari he he." Sakura tersenyum miring.

"Kimochi waruii." Gaara bergidik ngeri.

"Jaa ne."

"Jaa."

"Kaa-chan aku pergi ke supermarket." Teriak Naruko sembari memasang sepatunya dan hendak keluar. Namun ketia ia membuka pintu...

BUGHHH

Naruko seperti sedang menabrak sesuatu. Dan yang benar saja ketika ia melihat sosok yang terjatuh di bawah sana. "Ah S-sumimasen aku tidak melihat mu... Hi...Na..Ta-chan(?)."

Hinata yang terjatuh terkejut bukan kepalang. Bukan karena rasa sakit akibat tertabrak melainkan karena siapa sosok yang menabraknya kini. "N-naruto?" ucapnya dengan nada takut.

"Are siapa yang datang Naruko." Kushina meghampiri. "Kenapa ribut sekali. Eh are Hinata-chan. Kapan kau datang? Ayo masuk." Kushina membantu Hinata berdiri dan mendorongnya masuk kerumah. Sedangkan Naruko melanjutkan kegiatan yang sempat terhenti yaitu berburu diskonan ramen di supermarket.

"Aha kau kerkejut ya?" Kushina tersenyum menatap Hinata sambil meletakan secangkir teh untuk Hinata. "Sudah aku duga jika orang terdekat Naruto akan terkejut jika melihat Naruko."

"Naruko?"

"Ya namanya Sabaku Naruko. Dia anak dari kakak ayah Gaara-kun." Jelas Kushina.

"Sou. Aku sudah mendengar sedikit tentangnya dari Sasuke. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya secara langsung seperti ini dan itu benar – benar mengejutkan." Ujarnya masih dengan nada shock. "Mereka benar – benar memiliki paras yang keterlaluan mirip."

"Aku setuju." Kushina tersenyum.

"Oh ya kenapa Hinata-chan datang? Aku dengan jika Hinata-chan sudah menjadi dokter dan pasti sangat sibuk."

"Sasuke menghubungiku. Katanya ada hal penting yang ingin ia bicarakan."

"Waah apa jangan – jangan Sasuke ingin melamar mu Hinata-chan?" Kushina asal menebak.

"A-aaa Bibi Kushina itu tidak mungkin." Hinata membatahnya dengan cepat. "Walau aku berharap jika Sasuke-kun akan melamarku segera. Tapi aku pikir ia memanggilku untuk pulang bukan karena hal itu." Hianat terkekeh.

"Sou."

"Hn? Seharusnya kau datang dua hari lagi kan?" Hinata tersentak. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah tangga tempat sumber suara.

"S-sasuke-kun? Ya aku memutuskan untuk mempercepat kedatangan karena semua urusanku sudah selesai." Jawabnya.

"Hn." Sasuke menuruni anak tangga dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Sudah ku duga jika Sasuke berada di sini." Mata Hinata mengikuti arah kepergian Sasuke.

"Tentu saja. Ini juga rumahnya." Kushina mengembungkan pipinya.

"B-bukan itu maksud ku bibi. Hanya saja setelah apa yang terjadi..." Hinata tertunduk.

"Aku tahu. Sasuke adalah orang yang paling menyesali kematian Naruto." Kushina menatap Hinata dengan senyuman. "Mereka aku besarkan bersama – sama sejak kecil. Sasuke pula sudah seperti putraku sendiri. Aku mengerti dengan kesibukan keluarga sahabatku Mikoto dan sesekali aku pernah berharap jika mereka akan memperhatikan putra bungsu mereka Sasuke." Kushina menghela nafas.

Hinata akhirnya mengerti kenapa Naruto begitu dekat dengan Sasuke dulunya. Bisa di bilang Naruto adalah satu – satunya wanita yang dekat dengan Sasuke. Hinata mengutuk dirinya yang dulu karena selalu cemburu dengan kedekatan Sasuke dan Naruto. Hingga membuatnya melakukan hal bodoh dan memonopoli Sasuke. Ia sengaja membuat janji dengan Sasuke di hari ulang tahun Naruto agar Sasuke lupa dengan hari besar sahabatnya itu. Siapa yang menduga jika Naruto adalah orang yang menyelamatkan hidupnya. Dan orang yang memberikan kehidupan kedua baginya.

"Bibi Kushina." Panggil Hinata lirih.

"Hm?" Kushina menoleh.

"Bibi tahu kenapa aku menjadi seorang dokter?"

"Hm?"

"Ini semua berkat Naruto. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya. Memberikan kehidupan kedua bagi orang lain." Kushina tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar ucapan Hinata. "Tentu saja ini karena pengalaman pribadiku sendiri. Aku tahu rasanya memiliki penyakit kronis itu sama sekali tidak enak. Makanya aku ingin orang yang sama sepertiku dahulu itu merasakan yang namanya kesembuhan." Kushina menepuk sayang pucuk kepala Hinata. "Bibi tahu jika sebenarnya aku sering mengharapkan kesempatan kedua. Aku selalu berharap jika Naruto kembali hidup dan... aku ingin meminta maaf dan menebus semua dosa ku dan semua kebodohan yang telah aku lakukan padaya dahulu." Hinata menepis tangan Kushina dari kepalanya dan kemudian menggenggamnya erat.

Kushina hanya tersenyum lembut. "Kau tahu itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi." Genggaman Hinata melonggar seketika.

"Aku tahu. Dan bibi tahu jika aku datang kemari lebih cepat karena harapan yang tidak mungkin ini? Entah kenapa ketika Sasuke menceritakan hal itu aku merasakan sesuatu." Ucapan Hinata membuat Kushina bingung.

Hening...

"TADAIMAAAA." Naruko menggebrak pintu dan memecahkan keheningan. "Are kenapa suasananya serius sekali?." Naruko memiringkan kepala. "Kalian sedang membahas apa?"

"Kami hanya sedang bernostalgia sedikit." Kushina bangkit dari duduknya. "AKH LAGI?" pekik Kushina ketika melihat duah gundukan pelastik besar di tangan Naruko.

"Aaa gomen – gomen Kaa-chan. Aku khilaf." Jawabnya panik.

"Kau tidak akan hidup dengan hanya makan ramen kan Naruko?" Kushina menunjuk kantong besar itu. "Kau juga harus ingat. Kalau kau harus makan makanan seimbang." Omelnya.

"W-wakatta na Kaa-chan. I-ini hanya persediaan cemilan selama sebulan."

"Ah. Terserahlah." Kushina menghela nafas.

"Ini juga salah Kaa-chan karena menyuruhku mencoba ramen dan aku sekarang jadi ketagihan." Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"APA SEKARANG KAU SUDAH BERANI MENYALAHKANKU?" Kushina melepaskan sendal rumahnya dan melemparkannya pada Naruko. Sedangkan Naruko hanya berlari terbirit – birit menuju dapur.

"Pfftt." Hinata menahan tawa melihat tingkah keduanya. Sepertinya Naruko berhasil menutup luka di hati Kushina. Hinata sedikit bersyukur.

Sasuke bersandar bibir jendela menikmati angin sore yang menghembus tiap helaian surai dongkernya. Entahlah sudah berapa lama ia berada di sana. Bukankah seharusnya ia bersama Hinata sekarang? Menghabiskan waktu layaknya sepasang kekasih? Tidak. Sasuke tidak bisa melakukannya. Sasuke sadar betul jika ia sudah sudah sangat berubah semenjak sepeninggalan Naruto. Bahkan Hinata pun sudah menyadari perubahannya.

Aneh nya, Hinata sama sekali tidak complaint atau menuntut apapun. Apakah Hinata sudah memakluminya? Dan memutuskan untuk bersabar menghadapinya? Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

Tidak hanya soal Hinata. Kepalanya pun sekarang sudah di penuhi oleh Naruko. Perubahan yang ia alami setelah pertemuannya pertamakali. Sekarang Naruko terasa semakin mirip denga Naruto. Salahkan jika ia merasaka hal itu?

Perasaan Sasuke semakin kacau ketika melihat dua kantong besar yang Naruko bawa tadi. Apakah Naruko juga Ramen Fetish Freak? Sepertinya ia harus mencari tahu sesuatu tentang hal yang Naruko sukai atau tidak sukai di masa lalu. Mungkin ini akan menjadi bahan pertimbangan nantinya.

Tring...

Ponselnya berdering. Tertulis nama Ino di sana. Sepertinya Ino berhasil menghubungi temannya yang seorang Psikolog. Baguslah Sasuke merasa jika ia sepertinya sudah mendekati jawaban yang ia cari.

Sementara itu Sakura tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu di tumpukan buku didalam perpustakaan bersama Karin. "Aku tidak menemukannya di sana." Karin menghampiri Sakura yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan buku.

"Ah aku tidak bisa menemukannya." Sakura mengerang frustasi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukannya bahkan judulnya saja kau tidak ingat." Karin menghela nafas.

"Aku sedang berusaha mengingatnya Karin." Erangnya.

"Jadi yang kau ceritakan itu memang terjadi?" Karin mendudukan dirinya di samping Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku sedang bergurau." Ucapnya dengan nada nyaring.

"SSTTT." Seketika mendapat teguran dari pengunjung perpustakaan lainnya.

"S-sumimasen." Sakura membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Sou."

"Aku tahu mungkin ini terdengar tidak masuk akal tapi ini benar – benar terjadi." Sakura menghela nafas berat.

"Kau tahu Sakura. Aku juga jadi penasaran." Karin menyadarkan dagu pada tanganya.

"Hm. Buku novel itu mungkin akan membantu." Sakura melancukan pencariannya pada rak buku lain. Karin hanya menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oh ya Karin."

"Hm?."

"Aku ingin kau datang ke rumah bibi Kushina malam ini." Sakura menatap Karin dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah." Sakura menatap Karin dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tanpa penolakan? Pikirnya. Sulit di percaya jika Sakura tidak perlu menggunakan paksaan untuk mengajak Karin.

Karin menaikan sebelah alisnya menatap keheranan Sakura. Tentu saja ia tahu jika Sakura akan sangat shock karena ia menerimanya begitu saja. Karin memiliki alasan tersendiri kenapa ia memutuskan untuk mengunjungi kediaman tantenya Kushina. Karin ingin memastikan cerita sakura dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Dan ada sesuatu hal yang harus Karin pastikan tentang sosok wanita yang menyerupai sepupunya ini.

"Ino... Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu." Pria berkulit pucat itu tersenyum pada wanita cantik di depannya. "Sudah sekian lama baru kali ini kau menghubungiku lagi."

"Sai. Aku menghubungimu karena ada hal penting yang hanya bisa di selesaikan olehmu." Sai menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku akan lebih merasa senang jika kau menghubungi di waktu senggang biasa tanpa ada urusan, masalah atau bisnis lainnya." Ino terdiam mencerna ucapan dari teman lamanya itu. "Maksudnya aku ingin bercengkrama tanpa membahas urusan apapun itu aku ingin kita bersantai dan jalan – jalan berdua." Seketika wajah Ino memerah.

"A-aa itu..." Ino menautkan jari telunjuknya membuat Sai tertawa kecil karena tingkah teman lamanya itu. Ia tahu jika Ino sudah lama menyukainya sejak ia masih kuliah dulu. Walau mereka berbeda jurusan mereka bisa di bilang sering bertemu dan memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat.

Melihat sifat Ino yang keras kepala akan sangat tidak mungkin jika ia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada dirinya. Tentu saja Sai juga menyukai Ino, walaupun ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Setelah melihat perubahan Ino. Yang dulunya masih terlihat seperti anak – anak. Namun sekarang Ino sudah terlihat seperti wanita dewasa yang calon istri yang ideal.

"Aku akan membantumu soal itu." Wajah Ino berbinar seketika.

"B-benarkah? Bagus." Ino melompat girang dengan cepat ia menyambar ponselnya dan menghubungi Sasuke. "A jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan pertama?" Ino melirik Sai sambil mengetik pesan singkat untuk Sasuke.

"Aku ingin melakukan beberapa test dan konseling untuk gadis yang kau maksud itu. Dan Ino aku benar – bena turut berduka cita atas kematian Naruto. Dia anak yang manis dan baik." Ino tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Sai.

"Ya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dia masih bersama kalian?"

"Hm. Sasuke baru kembali dari London dua hari yang lalu. Aku dengar dia sedang dalam tahap menyelesaikan kuliahnya."

"Waah mereka benar – benar sudah dewasa." Ucapnya kagum. "Dan kita semakin tua."

"Hei." Ino menyikut Sai dengan sikutnya.

"Sudah seharusnya di usia ini kita sudah menikah dan memiliki anak Ino. Dan liat apa yang kita lakukan? Sibuk dengan karir masing – masing." Sai menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ini merupakan kode keras yang di lancarkannya untuk Ino.

"Kau benar. Kalau di pikir – pikir kenapa aku belum menikah ya?" Ino melirik Sai sekilas. "Mungkin aku masih menunggu orang bodoh itu untuk peka." Ino mengendikan bahunya.

Sai hanya tersenyum lembut.

 ** _Bersambung..._** ** _Review?_** ** _follow juga wattpad Yu di - @Lexyes_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Futatabime no Chansu 4**

"Ah sensei aku sudah lelah belajar." Lenguh Naruko di meja ruang tamu rumahnya. Sudah ia duga jika home shcooling itu membosankan. Naruko juga ingin bergaul dan berbincang seperti anak seusianya.

"Maa Naru-chan. Baiklah kita beristirahat dulu sejenak." Kurenai menghela nafas. Naruko tidaklah bodoh namun tetap saja ia mudah bosan ketika proses belajar mengajar. Dan Kurenai harus berpikir ekstra agar Naruko tidak bosan dengan pelajarannya. Pukul 10:00. Matahari di rasa sudah naik cukup tinggi. Mereka sudah belajar 3 jam lebih wajar saja jika Naruto jenuh.

"Ne Kurenai Sensei. Aku ingin bersekolah di sekolah." Naruko mengembungkan pipinya sembari menelungkupkan wajahnya di atas meja.

"Ahh~." Kurenai tidak bisa berkata – kata. Sebenarnya Kurenai juga bingung kenapa gadis sehat dan secerdas Naruko harus di home schooling. Ia sempat bertanya kepada Kushina dan Gaara. Namun Kurenai sama sekali tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan. "Aku rasa kau harus belajar menikmatinya Naru-chan." Kurenai tersenyum.

"Umn baiklah." Jawab Naruko dengan nada malas.

Selagi menunggu Naruko home schooling Ino, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, Hinata dan Karin melakukan pertemuan. Mereka membahas mengenai problematika yang di alami Naruko menurut sepengetahuan mereka, sebelum Sai akan melakukan Konseling lebih lanjut pada Naruko.

"Jadi begitu. Naruko sering mengalami mimpi? Dan anehnya mimpi itu mengenai masa lalu Naruto dan keseharian Naruto semasa hidupnya?" Sai memegang dagunya memasang pose berfikir. "Itu memang cukup aneh." Sai menyerengit.

"Ya. Bahkan Naruko pernah bercerita padaku jika dia pernah bermimpi ketika Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Ia tidak melihat Naruto mengalami kecelakaan itu melainkan dialah yang mengalaminya." Gaara menahan nafas ketika menceritakan pengalamannya itu. Ia juga dapat membayangkan betapa mengerikannya mimpi itu. "Seketika Naruko terbangun dengan tubuh yang basah terguyur keringat." Lanjutnya berusaha menenangkan diri. Gaara berharap jika tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi pada adik kesayangannya.

"Tidak hanya itu. Naruko bisa mengenali Aku dan Hinata. Ya kami memang mengenalnya berkat Sasuke tapi kami tidak pernah beratatap wajah secara langsung dengannya." Jelas Sakura yang mendapat anggukan dari Hinata.

"Souka." Sai menggangguk paham.

"Bagaimana Sai?" Ino menatap khawatir wajah Sai yang terlihat cemas.

"Aku pernah menangani kasus ini sebelumnya." Aku Sai.

"B-benarkah? Itu bagus?" pekik Ino girang. Sai menggeleng membuat kegirangan Ino hilang seketika.

"Ada apa?." Ino kembali menatap khawatir Sai.

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya sebelum aku mengetahui langsung kondisi gadis bernama Naruko itu. Besok pertemukan aku denganya." Ino dan Gaara mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Sai.

Namun di sisi lain Hinata hanya terdiam dengan mata melotot dan hal itu di sadari oleh Sasuke. "Hinata." Panggilnya membuat Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"A-ah? I-iya?." Jawabnya gelagapan. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya ada apa padanya. Dengan cepat Hinata menggeleng dan melontarkan senyuman canggung di bibirnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Sasuke merasa heran.

Tok tok tok

Gaara mengetuk pelan kamar sang adik. "Masuk." Pekik seorang gadis dari dalam sana. "Gaara-nii? Ada apa malam – malam begini?"

"Apa kau sedang sibuk?" tanyanya berharap jika ia tidak sedang mengganggu Naruto yang sedang belajar.

"Ah tidak. Aku baru saja selesai belajar. Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Um besok hari sabtu dan home Schooling libur bukan?"

"Hm ya?." Naruko memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa besok kau mau ikut dengan ku ke tempat konseling?." Gaara sedikit menahan nafas. Berharap jika Naruko tidak akan marah apa lagi mengira jika dirinya mengganggap adiknya itu stress atau gila.

"Oh. Tentu saja." Jawab Naruko tanpa penolakan. Gaara terkejut di buatnya. Bahkan adiknya itu tidak menanyakan kenapa. "Gaara-nii kenapa? Kau terlihat terkejut?." Lagi – lagi Naruko memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tentu saja. Kau bahkan tidak bertanya kenapa? Kenapa aku mengajakmu untuk ke pskiater."

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu. Karena aku juga tahu kenapa Gaara dan yang lainnya melakukan ini. Aku bukan anak kecil dan aku tidak lagi buta. Jadi aku bisa melihat gelagat kalian dengan jelas." Tutur Naruko yang membuat Gaara terdiam.

"Ah."

"Lagi pula aku juga ingin tahu apa maksud dari mimpi – mimpi itu." Naruko tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Ah. Sou, baiklah kalau begitu." Gaara mengangguk paham. Tentu saja itulah Naruko yang ia kenal. Naruko memang sangat dewasa dan selalu berfikir positive. "Oh ya. Kau akan melakukan konseling bukan di tempat konseling biasa." Gaara menaikan jari telunjuknya di depan Naruko.

"Eh? Di mana? Memangnya efektif?."

"Entahlah. Tapi yang jelas psikolog itu bilang ia ingin menciptakan suasana yang nyaman ketika melakukan konseling."

"Dimana?"

"Kau akan tahu besok." Gaara menepuk sayang pucuk kepala Naruko.

"Kay."

Hinata duduk gelisah di ranjang kamar hotelnya. Ia sudah menduga jika firasatnya benar. Namun melihat kondisi Naruko dan sekelilingnya Hinata merasa apa boleh jika dia berharap seperti ini?

Hinata menghela nafas dalam. Baru – baru ini Hinata menangani pasien yang memiliki penyakit yang serupa dengannya dan harus melakukan transplantasi jantung. Setelah transplantasi selesai keluarga pasien mengabarkan jika pasien sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Namun terjadi perubahan karakter pada sang pasien. Di duga karakter pasien berubah menyerupai si pendonor kala masih hidup.

Hinata bertanya – tanya. Apakah kasus ini seperti yang di alami Naruko? Tapi Hinata lah yang menerima jantung dari Naruto. Kenapa ia tidak mengalami hal tersebut. Mimpi yang di ceritakan Gaara atau perubahan karakter seperti yang pasiennya alami. Hinata menggigit kukunya menganalisa.

Ting tong

Bell berbunyi. Membuyarkan semua lamunannya. Hinata berjalan mendekat menuju pintu dan memeriksa siapa gerangan di luar sana. "Sasuke?" ucapnya lirih. Bergegas ia membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya itu. "S-sasuke-kun ada apa?."

"Kau bertingkah aneh tadi. Dan aku ingin mengkhawatirkan mu." Jawabnya sambil melangkahkan kaki masuk.

Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya? Hinata sangat senang mendengar itu. Belakangan ini Sasuke memang bersikap sangat dingin terhadapnya. Ya setelah kematian Naruto semuanya telah berubah termasuk dirinya. Dan perubahan sikap Sasuke terhadapnya? Hinata sudah memaklumi. Ia tidak mungkin memaksakan kehendaknya seperti dulu. "Aku baik – baik saja, Sasuke-kun." Sautnya meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Hanya saja..."

"Hn?"

Hinata tertunduk ia belum yakin untuk menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke. Apa lagi setelah tahu jika Sasuke cukup dekat dengan gadis bernama Naruko itu.

"Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu." Sasuke duduk di sebuah sofa dan Hinata masih berdiri dan tertunduk di sampingnya.

"Sasuke. Apa kau menginginkan Naruto untuk kembali hidup?." Mata Sasuke membulat sempurna seketika.

"Apa maksud mu?." Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan mata melotot. Hinata tersentak mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke.

"J-jawab aku dengan jujur Sasuke-kun." Pekik Hinata.

Sasuke mulai gelisah namun ia dengan mudah menutupi gelagatnya itu dengan wajah stoic yang ia miliki. Apakah Hinata sedang mengujinya? Apakah Hinata mulai mempertanyakan perasaannya padanya? Pertanyaan pertanyaan mulai berkecamuk di benak Sasuke. Ia takut jika ia salah bicara.

"Aku sangat berharap jika Naruto kembali hidup."

Hening...

Lama Sasuke terdiam. "Aku ingin menebus dosa ku padanya. Kau tahu hidup dalam rasa bersalah ini sangat menyiksa ku. Naruto menyuruhku agar hidup dengan baik tapi-.." Hinata memutus ucapanyannya. Air mata mengalir deras.

Sasuke tidak membantah jauh di lubuk hatinya ia sangat menginginkan Naruto untuk kembali hidup. Namun nyatanya manusia yang sudah mati tidak akan bisa kembali hidup. "Sudahlah Hinata." Sasuke menghela nafasnya.

"Sasuke-kun. Mungkin kau akan memanggap ku konyol. Tapi aku memiliki firasat tentang ini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mendelik.

"Aku akan menceritakannya pada mu."

Pagi yang sangat cerah. Angin menyapu lembut surai kemerahan milik Gaara. Gaara sama sekali belum pernah datang kemari sebelumnya. Kubah kaca yang terletak jauh di belakang rumah kediaman Uzumaki.

"Waah tempat ini." Yang sedari tadi hanya mengkuti Gaara mempercepat langkahnya.

"Eh?." Gaara terkejut ketika Naruko berjalan mendahuluinya dan memasuki kubah kaca tersebut.

"Waaah cantiknya~." Pekik Naruko terkagum – kagum.

"Kami sudah menunggu." Ucap seorang pria berpakaian kasual duduk di sebuah kursi bundar di samping sebuah kasur kecil. Di sana juga terdapat Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Karin dan Ino.

"Jadi konselingnya di sini?." Naruko melirik Gaara.

"Ya." Jawabnya.

"Naruko. Pria ini bernama Sai. Dia adalah seorang Psikolog yang akan melakukan konseling padamu." Jelas Ino pada Naruko.

"Hm." Angguk Naruko paham. Naruko berjalan mendekati Sai dan mulai berbaring di ranjang kecik yang sudah di siapkan. Sai melirik ke setiap orang sebagai isyarat agar meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Ternyata wajah kalian benar – benar mirip ya." Sai basa – basi pada Naruko.

"Hm. Semuanya mengatakan hal yang sama." Naruko tersenyum. Ia tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali. Naruko malah merasa senang ketika di samakan dengan Naruko.

"Hari ini aku hanya akan menanyakan beberapa hal padamu sebelum lanjut ke tahap berikutnya." Naruko mengangguk paham dengan ucapan Sai.

"Jadi aku mohon agar kau menjawab setiap pertanyaan ku."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Mereka yang berada di luar hanya bisa menatap pantulan cerminan dari Sai dan Naruko. Tanpa bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan di sana. "Kira – kira apa yang mereka lakukan di dalam sana." Karin menebak – nebak di dalam pikirannya.

"Ini adalah tahap awal. Sai hanya melemparkan beberapa pertanyaan sebelum ia akan menetukan tindakan selanjutnya." Jelas Ino.

"Menjadi Psikolog sepertinya menarik juga." Ujar Karin.

"Tapi sayangnya kau sudah memutuskan menjadi Desainer, Karin." Saut Sakura sembari menyikut temannya itu.

"Ya ya walau menarik aku pikir menjadi Psikolog itu merepotkan jadi aku akan tetap menjadi desainer." Celotehnya.

Sasuke dan Hinata hanya terdiam dan tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Yaa memang sudah biasa bagi Sasuke. Akan sangat aneh jika Sasuke banyak bicara. Tapi sungguh kali ini hal yang di ceritakan Hinata benar – benar menganggunya.

Tapi kenapa hal itu tidak terjadi pada Hinata. Kenapa hanya terjadi pada Naruko?

"Hm kira – kira langkah apa yang di lakukan Sai-san setelah ini?." Karin cukup banyak bertanya. Bisa di bilang ia cukup tertarik dengan hal yang berbau psikologi. Terbukti dari koleksi novel – novel yang bernuansa psikologi yang ia miliki.

"Mungkin hipnosis." Ino mengangkat bahunya. "Masalah yang Naruko hadapi adalah mimpinya. Mungkin saja itu bersumber dari alam bawah sadar miliknya."

"Nee Ino-nee. Kau tahu aku pernah membaca novel yang kasusnya sama seperti yang Naruko alami." Karin menatap Ino lekat. "Karakter utama itu adalah seorang gadis yang meniggal karena kecelakaan bermobil. Lalu mata kanannya di donorkan pada pria yang mengalami kecelakaan dengannya. Ino-nee tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis dan pria itu?."

"Hm?" Ino memiringkan kepalanya.

"Gadis itu merasuki alam bawah sadar pria itu untuk menguasai tubuhnya." Mata Sasuke dan Hinata membulat sempurna mendengar ucapan Karin.

"I-itu hanya cerita novel, karin." Tukas Ino.

"Benar." Karin mengangkat bahunya. "Ya aku hanya bilang jika kasusnya mirip. Benar kan Sakura?" Karin melirik Sakura.

"Hm. Aku juga pernah membacanya. Sudah lama sekali. Sampai – sampai aku lupa judulnya he he." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya sambil terkekeh.

"Novel yang mengerikan." Tukas Ino bergidik. "Karakter utama yang kejam. Kau tahu walau pun itu terjadi Naruto tidak akan berbuat seperti itu." Ino mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya.

'Benar juga.' Ujar Hinata dalam hati. Tersirat rasa kecewa di wajah Hinata. Ia tidak memikirkan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Karin. "Naruto itu relalu baik." Sakura menyikut Karin karena ucapannya. "Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya Sakura."

Tak lama kemudian Sai dan Naruko pun keluar dari kubah kaca. "Sudah selesai?." Tanya Ino cepat. Sai dan Naruko pun mengangguk.

"Bunga – bunganya."

"Hm?." Ino menaikan alis mendengar ucapan Naruko.

"Siapa yang merawat bunga – bunganya?."

"Dulu Naruto lah yang rajin merawat bunga di taman kaca ini. Tapi sekarang aku dan Bibi ku Kushina yang merawatnya." Jelas Ino sembari tersenyum.

"Hmm Ino-nee. Boleh aku ikut merawat mereka?" Pinta Naruto. Ino hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi permintaan Naruko.

"Bagaimana?" Ino menatap Sai penuh arti.

"Seperti yang aku bilang padamu sebelumnya. Sepertinya aku akan melakukan hipnosis." Sai menjawab pertanyaan Ino dengan wajah canggung.

"Apa yang kalian bahas?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Nanti akan aku ceritakan. Sekarang aku harus menganalisis jawaban dari Naruko yang sudah aku dapat." Ino mengangguk paham.

"Nanti aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Hanya kau dan aku." Sai menepuk pundak Ino. Sai merasa jika di bicarakan berdua saja ada baiknya. Setelah itu Ino bisa menceritakan pada yang lainnya.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

"Aku pulang dulu. Jaa Minna."

"Jaa Sai-san. Arigato na untuk hari ini." Naruko, Ino, Hinata, Karin dan Gaara melambaikan tangan pada Sai.

"Bagaimana rasanya konseling?." Gaara menatap adiknya itu.

"Aku cukup senang berbicara dengan Sai-san. Dan rasanya seperti tidak melakukan konseling. Itu menyenangkan." Jawab Naruko girang.

"Syukurlah." Gaara tersenyum mendengar jawaban adiknya.

"Hm kata Sai-san besok kami akan melakukan konseling di taman kaca ini lagi. Yosh rasanya aku sangat senang. Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan jawaban yang aku inginkan." Ujar Naruko penuh semangat.

"Hm persiapkan dirimu untuk besok. Sekarang beristirahatlah." Ino Menepuk kedua pundak Naruko dan mendorongnya menuju rumah. "Kalian juga." Ucapnya pada Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura dan Karin yang masih berdiri di belakangnya.

"Hai – hai." Saut Sakura yang mulai berjalan mengikuti Ino dan Naruko. Kemudain di susul oleh Gaara dan Karin. Yang tersisa hanya Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Novel itu?." Sasuke melirik Hinata dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Benar, aku pernah membacanya. Itu juga yang aku ceritakan pada mu dan mengenai pasien ku itu..." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu lagi kabarnya."

"Kau yakin hanya karena novel itu?." Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya berharap Sasuke-kun." Hinata menggeleng kecil. "Dan harapan ku baru saja di patahkan."

Hening...

"Apa yang kau pikirkan itu benar, Hinata. Aku menginginkan Sahabatku kembali. Tapi, orang mati tidak akan embali hidup." Hinata mengangguk paham dengan ucapan Sasuke. Mungkin Hinata gila karena mengharapkan keajaiban yang seluar biasa itu.

Tapi tetap saja masih ada setitik keyakinan di dalam lubuh hati Hinata. Jantung Naruto di dalam dirinya pun tak berhenti berdetak kencang. Tapi ia tidak akan berharap banyak dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Naruko gadis yang baik. Tentunya ia bisa mengobati luka orang terdekat Naruto. Terutama Kushina dan Sasuke.

Ponsel Sasuke tak berhenti berdering sedari tadi. Namun sengaja tidak Hinata hiraukan namun lama kelamaan ia juga merasa risih. "Sasuke-kun. Lebih baik kau angkat saja." Ujarnya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas pelan dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat telfonnya.

"Halo Aniki."

/Sasuke kau pergi kemana?/ terdengar jelas suara resah sosok di telfon itu oleh Hinata.

"Konoha." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

/APA? BAGAIMANA BISA? BUKAN KAH AKU SUDAH MELARANGMU. KAU AKAN MEREPOTKAN KUSHINA./ Suara di telfon itu berubah. Kali ini lebih berat.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak pelu khawatir. Kaa-chan sangat senang atas keberadaan ku di sini. Dan aku juga merasa senang berada di sini dari pada di sana bersama kalian." Sasuke langsung mematikan telefonya.

"Sasuke-kun? Itu orang tua mu? Tidak kah itu terlalu kasar?." Hinata menatap cemas Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Sejak dulu kami memang seperti ini." Sasuke melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya menatap kasihan punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh. Sepertinya ia memang tidak mengenal Sasuke sama sekali. Padahal mereka sudah berhubungan bertahun – tahun lebih. Seperti apa keluarganya, bagaimana keluarganya, masa kecilnya Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu.

 **Bersambung...**

 **Review? Follow juga Wattpad aku Lexy_EL**

 **Thanks To: Rini ~ 3**


	6. Chapter 5

**Futatabime no Chansu 5**

"Aku takut." Ujar Gaara yang mendapat respon terkejut dari Ino.

"Kenapa Gaara-kun?."

"Aku takut jika Naruko akan menghilang. Ahaha aku tahu ini terdengar aneh tapi aku merasa jika semua ini janggal. Rasanya aku tidak ingin melanjutkan pemeriksaan ini lagi." Gaara menghela nafas berat.

"Narukolah yang menginginkan hal ini sekarang." Ino menepuk pundak Gaara. "Dan kita tidak bisa apa – apa saat ini."

"Hm." Gaara membenarkan.

"Ini sudah malam. Bagaimana jika Gaara-kun menginap di sini saja." Tawar Ino. Gaara hanya menggeleng menolak. "Lebih baik aku pulang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Ino tak dapat memaksa.

Keesokan harinya di pagi hari Ino memutuskan untuk menemui Sai di lokasi praktek pribadinya. Entah angin apa yang mendorongnya untuk menemui Sai, tapi yah tidak ada salahnya bukan menemui teman lama?

Langkah Ino terhenti ketika ia melihat Sai berbincang dengan seorang wanita berdua. Dadanya sedikit terasa sesak melihatnya.

"Ah Ino." Panggil Sai membuat Ino sedikit terperanjat. Sai langsung berlari menghampiri Ino dan meninggalkan wanita itu. Tergambar jelas bagaimana tidak sukanya dia ketika Sai menghampiri dirinya.

"Ah maaf jika aku mengganggu." Ino tersenyu canggung. "Sama sekali tidak." Bantah Sai cepat. "Dan maaf karena aku ada urusan mengenai pasien bersama Dokter Ino." Sai membungkuk dan langsung menyeret Ino masuk ke dalam ruangannya. "Fyuuhh. Aku senang kau datang."

Ino mengerutkan dahinya. "Ha?"

"Wanita itu merepotkan." Ujar Sai sembari mengusap tengkuknya. "Dia terus – terusan berusaha mengejarku."

"Kau ini jadi besar kepala ya hanya gara – gara di kejar wanita." Ino memukul keras kepala Sai dengan kotak makanan yang ia bawa.

"Apa ini?" tanya Sai.

"Hmm yaa ini tanda terimakasihku."

"Tanda terimakasih?."

"Kau sudah mau membantuku menangani kasus Naruko. Ya setidaknya karena kita ini teman lama kau sampai memberi geratis pada kami."

"Aku tidak bilang jika aku akan memberikan geratis." Bantah Sai sambil membuka kotak makanan yang di beri oleh Ino. "Tentu saja ada imbalannya."

"APA? Bukankah kau bilang-."

"Aku tidak bilang geratis. Aku hanya bilang padamu jika aku akan membantu." Sai memperjelas. Wajah Ino langsung berubah cemas. "Ah Sai. Kenapa kau begitu padaku." Ringisnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Imbalan apa yang kau minta? Akan ku pastikan kau akan medapatkannya. Asalkan kau membantuku." Ucap Ino yakin.

"Hm baiklah." Sai tersenyum palsu seperti biasa. Namun ada yang berbeda kali ini. "Aku akan memberi tahumu nanti setelah kasus ini selesai." Ino hanya terdiam.

"Ah makanannya terlihat lezat."

Seperti yang di janjikan Sai. Jika mereka akan melakukan konseling lagi di dalam kubah kaca. Kali ini Sai memutuskan untuk melakukan Hipnosis atau sering kita dengar dengan nama Hipnotis. Hipnosis sendiri merupakan kondisi mental yang muncul secara alami yang dapat didefinisikan sebagai keadaan konsentrasi tinggi (trance atau tak sadarkan diri), dengan kemauan untuk mengikuti instruksi (menerima sugesti) sedangkan Hipnotis itu sendiri merupakan orang yang melakukan Hipnosis.

Sai akan melakukan ini pada Naruko untuk memecahkan kejanggalan yang di alaminya. Walau Sai tidak terlalu yakin dengan cara ini akan efektif. Namun sekiranya cara ini harus ia coba. Walau tidak mendapat jawaban dengan cara ini. Setidaknya Sai merasa akan mendapatkan serpihan puzzle dari kasus Naruko.

"Bagaimana, Naruko? Sudah siap?" Sai menyiapkan arloji yang akan ia gunakan untuk menghipnosis Naruko. Naruko mengangguk sebagai sinyal kesiapannya. Tanpa berlama – lama lagi Sai langsung memulai ritualnya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan mahluk – mahluk di luar sana terus bergerak gelisah. Terutama Kushina. "Tidak kah tindakan ini terlalu cepat?." Ujarnya khawatir.

"Percayalah pada Sai bibi. Sai tahu yang terbaik." Ino menepuk pundak bibinya itu menenangkan. Kushina mengangguk paham.

Sasuke dan Hinata tidak kalah gelisah. Mereka penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di dalam. Tampak samar memang Naruko yang terbaring dan Sai yang mulai berbicara seakan menanyakan sesuatu.

Deg

Sai mulai mengeluarkan gestur yang aneh. Hal itu membuat yang menonton semakin penasaran.

"Apa yang terjadi." Gaara mulai berusaha masuk namun dengan cepat Ino menahannya. "Tenanglah. Ini hanya Hipnosis. Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu pada Naruko." Tukas Ino. Dengan terpaksa Gaara menahan diri agar tidak mendobrak masuk kedalam sana.

Tidak lama kemudian Sai pun keluar namun kali ini tidak di susul dengan Naruko. Wajah Sai tampak lebih pucat walau sebenarnya kulitnya memang sudah terlihat pucat. Kali ini Sai lebih memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Sai ada apa?." Tanya Ino khawatir. "Bagaimana Naruko?." Sai hanya menatap Ino dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Aku akan membahas ini dengan seluruh anggota keluarga. Terutama anda Sabaku-san sebagai penanggung jawab resmi Naruko." Perkataan Sai semakin membuat Gaara merasa cemas. "Sebelumnya bawalah Naruko kekamarnya. Dia sedang pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri." Sasuke mengangguk dan segera memasuki kubah untuk membawa Naruko kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Seluruh anggota keluarga tegang menunggu tiap patak kata yang keluar dari mulut Sai. "Ini memang terdengar mustahil tapi inilah yang terjadi."

"Oh ayolah Sai. Jangan membuat kami penasaran." Ino mulai tidak sabaran. "Naruto masih hidup." Hinata yang terus menyimak dengan tenang langsung tersontak kaget. "Apa maksudmu?." Ino menyerengit.

"Naruto masih hidup di dalam diri Naruko. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya dalam istilah medis. Tapi inilah dia."

BRAAKKKK

Gara menggebrak meja tidak terima. "Ini tidak mugkin. Lalu bagaimana dengan adikku?" Raut wajah gara mulai kacau.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi Naruto masih meminjam tubuh Naruko sekarang." Gaara langsung berdiri dan bergegas ke kamar Naruko.

.

.

.

Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Keringat dingin bercucuran di pelipisnya. Apa – apaan ini? Batinnya.

"Kenapa Sas? Kau terlihat kaget?." Naruko memandang Sasuke dengan posisi duduk menyila dan Sasuke berdiri di depannya dengan tubuh membatu. "Ah ini memang membingungkan ttebayo." Naruko menggaruk – garuk kepalanya.

"N-naruto." Panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Hm?" sosok di depannya itu memiringkan kepala.

"K-kau Naru-."

"NARUTO."

BRAAAK

Pintu kamar terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung menatap sosok yang membanting pintu barusan.

"Oh Gaara." Naruto tersenyum tiga jari. "Dan kenapa semuanya berkumpul di sini?." Naruto menatap Ino, Kushina, Sai, Hinata, Sakura yang menyusul di belakang Gaara.

"J-jadi memang benar Naruto? Tidak mungkin. Naruko jangan bercanda seperti ini. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu." Gaara mencengkram kuat pundak Naruto.

"I-ttai ttebayo." Ringis Naruto. Dengan cepat Sasuke mendorong Gaara agar menjauh dari Naruto.

"Apa – apaan kau?."

"Kau melukainya." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

"Ah benar." Naruto menatap tangannya sendiri. "Aku sudah mati." Lanjutnya membuat Gaara tersentak. "Aku mengerti kenapa Gaara memperlakukan ku seperti ini. Adik kesayanganmu sedang aku ambil alih tubuhnya." Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja Gaara tidak terima."

"B-bukan begitu." Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku mengerti. Tapi tenanglah kalian. Naruko masih ada." Naruto mengibas – ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku tidak akan mengambil apa yang bukan menjadi milikku."

Grab

Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto. "Hei ada apa ini ttebayo?" Naruto menepuk – nepuk kepala Sasuke.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?." Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya~."

"Kenapa?."

"Seperti yang aku katakan. Aku tidak akan mengambil apa yang bukan menjadi milikku."

"Ku mohon tetaplah disini."

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto sembari tersenyum. "Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mucul seperti ini. Tapi Sai-nii malah membangunkanku." Naruto mengangkat bahunya.

"Naruto? Bagaimana bisa." Sai menatap lekat Naruto.

"Entahlah. Aku sudah menghindar sebisa mungkin agar tidak terbangun. Bahkan mengabaikan Naruko yang ingin berbicara denganku. Tapi ternyata percuma saja." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Dimana Naruko?." Gaara khawatir.

"Tenanglah dia tertidur. Jauh di dalam sana dan pasti akan terbangun nantinya." Jawabnya jujur.

"N-naruto hikss." Kushina menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aaa halo Kaa-chan. Kau terlihat sehat." Kushina langsung memeluk Naruto berserta Sasuke dalam dekapannya.

Putrinya, putri kesayangannya yang ia rindukan. Hatinya remuk karena kepergian Naruto. Keajaiban apa yang membuat pertinya kembali Kushina benar – benar bersyukur.

Gaara mulai terlihat susah. Perasaan tak nyaman mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Sangat tidak sopan jika ia meminta Naruko untuk kembali ketika melihat kondisi Kushina yang seperti ini.

Naruto menatap Gaara. Ia menggerakan bibirnya tanpa bersuara. Seolah menyampaikan kata 'Tenanglah Gaara-kun. Dia akan kembali.'

Sedikit ada rasa senang. Namun rasa sedih juga menyelimuti hatinya. Gaara memang sangat menyayangi adiknya. Tapi, Naruto adalah teman paling berharga dan ia harus kehilangan Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Begitu pun keluarganya. "Maafkan aku Naruto." Gumamnya.

Keesokan harinya. Naruko bangun pagi seperti biasanya. Hanya saja suasana rumah terasa lebih muram dari biasanya.

"Ada apa ini." Naruko menatap cemas Kushina dan Ino yang tidak seperti biasanya. Duduk diam menatap TV walau Naruko tahu mereka sama sekali tidak sedang menonton TV.

"Ah Naruko kau sudah bangun." Dengan cepat Ino merubah air wajahnya. "Tidak. Bukan apa – apa. Kami hanya kurang enak badan." Elak Ino dan mendapat anggukan dari Kushina.

"Dimana Sasuke?" Naruko mencari sosok raven di sekitar sana namun nihil. "Sasuke sedang kerumah Hinata menemui calon mertuanya." Ino mengedipkan mata nakal kearah Naruko.

"Hoo benar juga." Naruko mengangguk paham. Tentu saja, Sasuke dan Hinata berpacaran. Mereka pulang ke Konoha pasti memiliki tujuan, seperti menikah mungkin?

Entah kenapa hati Naruko berdenyut sakit. Rasanya ia tidak bisa menerimanya. Kenapa? Bahkan Sasuke bukan siapa – siapanya? Dia bahkan bisa di bilang baru mengenal Sasuke. Tapi aneh, Naruko merasa jika dia sangat dekat dengan sosok raven itu.

"Ah.. Sai akan datang nanti sore. Kau bisa jalan – jalan atau melakukan apa pun yang kau suka." Ino menepuk pucuk pirang Naruko.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Entah apa yang harus Naruko lakukan sekarang. Masih lima jam lagi kedatangan Sai kerumahnya. "Basket." Terlintas keinginan bemain basket di kepalanya. Entah dari mana datangnya keinginan itu. Tidak ada salahnya juga bukan menghabiskan waktu dengan bermain basket. Walaupun ia tidak terlalu pandai memainkan bola besar itu.

Dalam posisi siap dengan bola di tangannya. Naruko hanya melakukan gerakan ringan yaitu memasuki bola kedalam ring di atas sana. "Tinggi sekali. Apa bisa masuk?." Naruko mengerutkan dahinya.

Tinggi tubuhnya bisa dibilang tidak mencukupi untuk memainkan permainan ini. Naruko sangat tidak yakin dapat memasukan bolanya itu ke ring sana. Tapi jika Naruto mencoba mungkin tidak ada salahnya.

Dengan pasti Naruko melemparkan bola keatas mendorongnya sekeras mungkin dengan menirukan gaya Naruto yang melempar bola ketika berada di dalam mimpinya dan sulit di percaya. "M-m-masuk!" pekiknya tidak percaya.

Tidak percaya dengan hasil lemparan yang pertama. Naruko memutuskan untuk melakukannya lagi. Hasilnya sama, lemparan kedua ketiga dan seterusnya Naruko berhasil memasukan bola itu kedalam ring. _Ini sangat menyenangkan_ , pikirnya. Bola basket terasa sangat familiar untuknya saat ini. Oke Naruko mulai menyukai basket sekarang.

.

.

.

Rasa lelah mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Sekita 4 jam ia bermain tanpa henti. Ini kali pertama melakukan sesuatu tanpa henti bahkan sempat lupa waktu. "Masih ada satu jam. Lebih baik aku pulang." Gumanya.

Naruko bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan lapangan tempat Sasuke dan Naruto dulu bermain. Naruko sama sekali tidak sadar jika sepasang mata Onyx sedari tadi mengamati permainannya.

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?." Naruko menatap Sai bingung. Dia tidak mengerti maksud dari pertanyaanya itu.

"Maksud Sai-nii?" Naruto tersenyum bingung.

"Ah tidak bukan apa – apa." Sai menggeleng kecil. "Aku akan menceritakan semua setelah hipnosis kali ini." Naruko mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sai. "Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi konseling terakhir kita."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

Naruko berbaring dengan posisi senyaman mungkin kemudian mendengarkan sugesti dari Sai hingga tertidur. Seperti halnya kemarin. Naruto kembali terbangun. Kali ini banyak hal yang Sai tanyakan kali ini Sai memastikan jika ia merekam setiap pertanyaan yang ia ajukan dan jawaban yang Naruto lontarkan. Dan Sai pastikan juga jika Naruko mendapatkan jawaban yang inginkan.

"Sai-nii." Panggilan Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sai.

"Huh?"

"Aku akan menghilang dari tubuh ini selamanya. Jadi ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita." Naruto tersenyum. Namun lain halnya dengan Sai.

"Kenapa Naru? Ada apa?." Naruto sudah menduga jika Sai akan menanyakan itu.

"Ah akan aku jelaskan. Akan aku jelaskan Sai nii-san." Naruto menggerak – gerakan tangannya menenangkan Sai.

Di kediaman Hyuuga. Tampak pembicaraan serius yang terjadi di antara Hiashi, Sasuke dan Hinata. Suasana hati Hiashi sedang tidak bagus saat ini.

"Jadi. Kau belum berencana menikahi putriku, Sasuke?." Hiashi menatap tajam Sasuke. Hiashi meminta kepastian Sasuke mengenai hubungannya bersama putrinya. Sudah terlalu lama ia menunggu. Hinata sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya begitu pula Sasuke. Ya walaupun Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Mengenai pekerjaan Hiashi menjamin jika perusahaannya akan ia serahkan pada Sasuke jika mereka sudah menikah.

"Maafkan saya. Saya belum memikirkan itu." Jawab Sasuke membuat mata Hiashi berkilat marah.

"Apa maksudmu? Sampai kapan kalian akan terus seperti ini. Akan lebih baik jika kalian melangsungkan pernikahan." Raungnya. Hiashi memang terlihat sangat tidak sabaran.

"Tou-san. Mengenai itu biar kami berdua yang mengaturnya." Pinta Hinata. "Saat ini aku belum yakin untuk melangsungkan pernikahan." Hiashi dan Sasuke sontak menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu putriku?" Hiashi menatap heran Hinata.

"Tou-san bisa melihat posisi Sasuke-kun saat ini." Hinata menghela nafas. Kepalanya tertunduk. "Sasuke-kun telah kehilangan sosok paling berharga baginya. Dan sosok yang paling berharga baginya itu sudah memberikan aku kesempatan kedua untuk hidup." Hinata tersenyum getir. "Tou-san tidak seharusnya memaksa Sasuke-kun seperti ini. Urusan pernikahan kami, biar kami berdua yang akan mengatur." Hinata melenggak menatap yakin Hiashi.

"Haaa." Hiashi menghela nafas panjang. Ia tidak bisa berkomentar jika putrinya sudah mengatakan itu. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan ayahnya. Namun Sasuke hanya menatap heran Hinata.

.

.

.

Mereka harus segera kembali ke kediaman Uzumaki. Seperti yang di katakan Sai pada mereka jika ini adalah konseling terakhir mereka. Dan Sasuke pastikan jika dia tidak akan ketinggalan sedikit pun informasi.

Namun dari pada itu. Sasuke masih terganggu dengan ucapan dari Hinata. Hinata mulai tampak berbeda setelah kejadiaan Naruko.

"Hinata." Panggil Sasuke. Membuat Hinata tersentak kaget karena melamun.

"Ah iya, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata menatap Sasuke yang tengah menyetir.

"Kau terlihat aneh belakangan ini."

"Ah." Hinata tertunduk.

"Kau benar mengenai Naruto."

"Feeling wanita jarang sekali salah Sasuke-kun." Hinata terkekeh.

"Ini masih sulit di percaya. Terkadang aku merasa sangat egois setelah kejadian kemarin aku menginginkan jika Naruto mengambil alih tubuh Naruko."

"Kau tahukan jika Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan itu? Dia terlalu baik." Hinata tersenyum.

"Aku tahu betul. Aku berharap jika Naruto itu sedikit lebih egois. Aku ingin dia kembali dan berkumpul lagi bersama kita ha ha." Sasuke tertawa garing. Sasuke akui jika ia merasa jadi orang jahat sekarang. Tapi Sasuke benar – benar ingin Naruto kembali padanya.

"Dan kita semua tahu. Jika itu tiak akan terjadi." Hinata tersenyum getir. Begitu pula Sasuke yang mendengarnya. Naruto itu memang terlalu baik.

Sai keluar dari kubah kaca di susul dengan Naruko. Tersirat rasa lega di wajah Naruko. Pastilah kabar baik yang akan mereka sampaikan nanti. Pikir orang – orang yang menunggunya.

Sasuke dan Hinata yang baru tiba langsung menghampiri Sai dan Naruko yang baru saja keluar. "Bagaimana?." Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kami harap ini adalah berita baik." Ujar Kushina penuh doa. Gaara hanya menatap resah adik sepupunya itu dan berdoa semoga buka hal buruh yang di alami Naruko.

"Seperti yang kalian harapkan. Ini adalah kabar baik." Ucap Sai yang membuat senyum Kushina, Gaara, Ino dan Hinata merekah. "Dan juga. Kejadian kemarin serta apa yang di alami Naruko selama konseling sudah aku ceritakan. Tanpa sedikitpun hal yang aku sembunyikan." Ino mengangguk paham mendengar ucapan Sai. "Ada satuhal yang ingin aku perdengarkan pada kalian." Sai mengeluarkan kemudaian menyalakan rekaman yang ia gunakan ketika melakukan konseling pada Naruko.

/Sai-nii./

/Huh?/

/Aku akan menghilang dari tubuh ini selamanya. Jadi ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita./

/Kenapa Naru? Ada apa?./

/Ah akan aku jelaskan. Akan aku jelaskan Sai nii-san. Sebenarnya aku sudah merencanakan ini. Untuk meninggalkan tubuh Naruko selamanya. Namun dia melarangku./

/Dia?/

/Naruko. Naruko menawarkan padaku tubuhnya. Dia bilang dia ingin membagi tubuhnya./

/Apa maksudnmu?/

/Sebenarnya begini. Sudah lama sekali aku berada di dalam tubuhnya tanpa melakukan apapun. Tiba – tiba saja dia datang menghampiriku. Pada awalnya aku melayani sapaannya. Sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tubuh ini. Satu tubuh tidak bisa memiliki dua jiwa./

/Aku tidak mengerti./

/Naruko menawarkan untuk berbagi tubuh karena aku memutuskan untuk pergi. Namun aku menolak. Dia terus memohon padaku dan mendesakku agar tidak pergi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus menolaknya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk melakukan ini./

/Hm?/

/Aku setuju tetantang berbagi tubuh. Tapi bukan bertukar kepribadian atau hal seperti ini. Aku lebih memilih melakukan transfer ingatan padanya. Dan kami pun memulai sebuah kesepakatan./

/Transfer ingatan?/

/Ya. Aku memberikan ingatan semasa hidupku padanya. Melalui mimpi – mimpi yang ia alami, dan aku melakukan ini karena keinginannya dan karena kesepakatan yang kami buat. Mungkin Naruko tidak ingat jika dia pernah berbicara padaku dialam bawah sadarnya./

/Jadi.../

/Benar. Di dalam kesepakatan kami adalah.../

/Hm?/

/Aku adalah dia dan dia adalah aku./

 **Bersambung...**

 **Sebentar lagi cerita ini akan menuju klimaks ~**

 **Ikuti terus ya.  
**

 **yuunhi: Eheheh serem yak? dalam dunia medis mungkin susah di jelaskan. tapi FF ini sbnrnya saya terinspirasi dari sebuah novel yang katanya kisah nyata. udah lama banget bacanya sampu lupa judul novelnya apa tapi alur ceritanya masih tergambar jelas.  
**

 **tapi FF ini ga sama dg alur novelnya kok. beda banget. kalau yg di novel si pendonor yg udah mati itu berhasil mengambil alih tubuh orang yg make donor matanya. percaya ga percaya deh sama peristiwa kaya gni : sbnrnya author juga agak kurang percaya karena belum menyaksikan langsung.**

 **Thanks for: yuunhi || Rini ~ 3**

 **Review?**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Futatabime no Chansu 6_**

/Transfer ingatan?/

/Ya. Aku memberikan ingatan semasa hidupku padanya. Melalui mimpi – mimpi yang ia alami, dan aku melakukan ini karena keinginannya dan karena kesepakatan yang kami buat. Mungkin Naruko tidak ingat jika dia pernah berbicara padaku dialam bawah sadarnya./

/Jadi.../

/Benar. Di dalam kesepakatan kami adalah.../

/Hm?/

/Aku adalah dia dan dia adalah aku./

Mendengar perkataan terakhir dari rekaman itu membuat Sasuke menyerengit tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudnya itu?."

"A-aku juga tidak mengerti." Sambung Ino.

"Entahlah ini sama sekali di luar nalar ku." Sai menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Bahkan ini di luar nalar ilmu medis. Tapi aku menyimpulkannya seperti ini.." Sai memberi jeda sejenak pada ucapnnya. "Kalian bisa mengaggap Naruto masih hidup tanpa harus mengorbankan Naruko. Dengan kata lain ingatan semasa hidup Naruto bersemayam dan menyatu dengan ingatan Naruko." Jelas Sai.

"Maksdumu jika sekarang ini Naruko adalah Naruto dan Naruto adalah Naruko?." Hinata memastikan.

"Tepat sekali." Sai membenarkan. "Ini memang sangat sulit di jelaskan. Aku juga kebingungan saat menyusun kata – kata di dalam proposal penelitian nanti." Sai mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Adik ku tidak apa – apa bukan.. maksud ku.."

"Aku tidak apa – apa Gaara-nii." Naruko menepuk lengan Gaara. "Aku tetaplah Naruko hanya saja aku memiliki ingatan Naruto." Terangnya.

"Syukurlah.." Gaara langsung memeluk adiknya itu. "Aku senang jika Naruto kembali tapi aku tidak senang jika adikku yang harus di korbankan.

"Aku tidak sejahat itu." Ucap Naruko setengah berbisik. Naruko juga sudah mulai merasakan kalau dirinya adalah Naruto. Ingatan – ingatan, segala perasaan itu bahkan kepribadian Naruto sudah melekat sempurna pada dirinya. Sekarang Naruko merasa dirinya adalah reinkarnasi dari Naruto.

Masih dalam dekapan Gaara. Naruko memandangi Kushina dan Ino rasanya seperti ada gejolak rindu yang meruak di hatinya. Naruko melepaskan pelukannya pada gara kemudian langsung memeluk Kushina dan Ino.

"Naruku." Tangis Kushina pun pecah. Seolah putrinya yang meninggal benar – benar kembali hidup sekarang. Ino pun tak kalah nyaring isakannya sembari memeluk dua orang yang ia kasihi itu.

Ino melirik Sai kemudian langsung melompat dan memeluknya. "Terimakasih hiks." Isaknya di pelukan Sai. Sai hanya terdiam membatu. Ia tidak pernah di peluk Ino sebelumnya tiba – tiba saja sekarang ia mendapat pelukan dari Ino, wanita yang ia cintai. "Terimakasih hiks.. Sai hiks.. Kalau saja kau tidak membantu kami. Mungkin jalan buntu lah yang akan kami temui." Ino benar – benar merasa berterimakasih.

Sai membelai lembut helaian pirang Ino. "Tidak." Sautnya. "Kita semua sudah bekerja keras memecahkan masalah ini." Sambungnya. "Aku tidak mungkin menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Ino menggeleng pelan. "Hmm terimakasih."

Air mata bahagia juga membasahi pipi Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya terdiam kemudian berjalan pergi dalam diam. "S-sasuke-kun?." Panggil Hinata kemudian menyusul langkah kaki Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun kenapa?."

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat.

"Sesuai harapan kita Naruto kembali bukan?."

"Hn. Seperti mimpi." Jawab Sasuke sembari menatap langit biru yang tampak sama seperti warna mata Naruto.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi?." Hinata menatap Sasuke bingung.

"Entahlah. Aku merasa jika tidak seharusnya aku.. tidak kita, tidak seharusnya kita tidak berada di sini." Entah kenapa kenangan lama tentang betapa jahatnya ia pada Naruto dulu kembali terputar. Ia merasa berdosa dan merasa tidak pantas menampakan wajahnya pada Naruto lagi. Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Sasuke-kun. Aku harap aku.. tidak maksudnya kita, aku harap kita tidak lagi mengulangi kesalahanya yang sama pada Naruto." Langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Aku merasa takdir sudah memberikan kita kesempatan."

"Hening."

"Aku selalu menanti kesempatan ini. Aku tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Aku juga tidak ingin Sasuke-kun menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Jadi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hinata?." Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Mungkin ini akhir segalanya. Dan ini adalah kesempatan baginya. Kesempatan kedua yang Naruto berikan untuk dirinya dan Sasuke.

Tidak terasa siang berganti malam. Keluarga Uzumaki kini sedang dihujani kebahagiaan. Kushina memanggil seluruh teman dekat Naruto kerumah dan mengadakan sebuah acara kecil – kecilan. Ino menceritakan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Naruto pada teman – temannya tentunya di bantu oleh Sai dan bukti konseling lainnya.

Sebagai sahabat Naruto tentu saja mereka sangat senang. Sahabatnya kembali ditengah – tengah mereka. Walau tampil dengan usia yang sangat muda. Naruko merasakan ada yang kurang di pestanya. Hinata tengah berbincang dengan Sakura dan Karin. Lalu dimana Sasuke? Naruko memutuskan untuk mengecek kamar yang Sasuke diami.

Tok tok tok

"Sasuke. Apa kau ada di dalam?" tanyanya. Naruto memang sudah menyatu dengan dirinya sekarang. Lihat, Naruko tidak lagi memanggil Sasuke dengan embel embel nii atau semacamnya. "Hoi kenapa hanya diam?." Panggilnya lagi sambil menggedor pintu dengan kuat. Masih tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. "Aku tahu kau ada di dalam Teme. Buktinya pintu ini terkunci. Buka atau aku dobrak." Ujar Naruko mulai emosi.

Sasuke pun membukakan pintunya. "Berisik." Desisnya tidak suka. "Ada apa?." Tanyanya ketus.

"Cih kau ini. Turunlah semua ada di bawah." Ajaknya.

"Untuk apa?."

"Huh? Kau bertanya untuk apa?." Naruko mengerutkan dahi. "Sas. Kau tidak suka aku kembali?" Naruko menatap mata kelam Sasuke.

"Tidak. Bukan itu Naruto, hanya saja.." Sasuke tidak sanggup meneruskan katalimatnya.

"Jawab aku Sasuke. Kau tidak senang aku kembali?"

"Jangan bodoh Naruto. Tentu saja aku senang. Aku sangat merindukan mu bahkan sejak awal bertemu gadis ini, Naruko aku berharap dia benar – benar kau. Hanya saja aku.." Sasuke membuang wajahnya kearah lain.

Naruto mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke. "Aku senang mendengarnya." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum. "Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan rasakan sekarang, Sasuke. Apa pun yang terjadi di masa lalu kau tetaplah sahabatku aku tetap menyayangimu."

"Naruto." Air mata Sasuke mulai menggenang. Naruko menarik Sasuke dalam pelukannya, tangis Sasuke pun pecah. "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Maafkan aku." Isaknya.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Naruko menepuk – nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Ku mohon beri aku kesempatan kedua." Sasuke memeluk erat Naruko. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa hiduptanpa mu." Naruko terdiam mendengar kata – kata terakhir yang dilontarkan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?." Sasuke menarik masuk Naruko kedalam kemudian kembali memeluknya.

"Kami sudah putus." Jawab Sasuke.

"Bagaimana bisa?." Tanyanya dengan nada tenang.

Flash Back...

"Sasuke-kun. Aku harap aku.. tidak maksudnya kita, aku harap kita tidak lagi mengulangi kesalahanya yang sama pada Naruto." Langkah Sasuke terhenti mendengar perkataan Hinata. "Aku merasa takdir sudah memberikan kita kesempatan."

"Hening."

"Aku selalu menanti kesempatan ini. Aku tidak ingin menyesal untuk kedua kalinya. Aku juga tidak ingin Sasuke-kun menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya."

"Jadi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku lakukan Hinata?." Hinata tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Mungkin ini akhir segalanya. Dan ini adalah kesempatan baginya. Kesempatan kedua yang Naruto berikan untuk dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi orang ketiga diantara kalian." Sasuke sontak berbalik menghadap Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Sasuke-kun. Aku ingin kita putus. Aku tahu belakangan ini kau mulai kacau. Hati dan pikiran mu terbang entah kemana. Aku memutuskan untuk melepasmu." Jawab Hinata sembari tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak akan lagi menjadi penghalang untuk kalian berdua. Jika memang ini adalah kesempatan kedua yang Naruto berikan..." Hinata terdiam sejenak.

"Aku ingin memafaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berbaikan dengan Naruto dan menjadi sahabatnya." Jelasnya. Dengan mengatakan ini dan melepaskan Sasuke, Hinata merasa sudah melepaskan beban berat di bahunya.

"Ambillah keputusan Sasuke-kun. Jangan sia – siakan kesempatan ini. Aku tidak ingin kita berdua menyesal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup."

Flash Back end...

Naruto terdiam mendengar cerita Sasuke. Ia menatap Sahabatnya yang tengah duduk bersila di depannya nya itu dengan tatapan bimbang. "Ah gelap sekali. Kau bisa tahan di tempat gelap seperti ini? Setidaknya nyalakanlah lampu." Ucap Naruto basa – basi. Sasuke sedikit kecewa karena Naruto tidak merespon ceritanya. Ia merasa jika perasaan cinta yang Naruto tulis sebelumnya sudah hilang. Sasuke sangat berharap.

"Aku merasa bersalah pada kalian berdua. Gara – gara aku kalian harus pisah." Naruto menghela nafas.

"Tidak.." bantah Sasuke cepat.

"Aahahah iya – iya aku tahu Sasuke. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau jawab. Ini bukan salah ku? Bukan?." Naruto tersenyum miring. "Tetap saja Sas. Ini memang karena aku." Naruto mendengus. "Aku senang Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya padaku karena aku juga masih menyukai Sasuke."

"Hening."

Mata Sasuke membulat mendengar penuturan Naruto. Naruto hanya senyum canggung setelah mengatakan itu. "Apa kau serius Naruto?." Sasuke memastikan jika apa yang didengarnya barusan itu bukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Hm." Naruto mengangguk malu. Kamarnya memang gelap namun matanya yang tajam masih bisa melihat gerak – gerik Naruto dengan jelas. Sasuke tersenyum simpul sembari menggengam erat tangan Naruto.

"Terimakasih." Ucapnya. "Terimakasih atas kesempatan kedua yang sudah kau berikan padaku."

Hinata yang sedari tadi berada di balik pintu hanya bisa tersenyum dan turut bahagia atas Sasuke dan Naruto. Walau hatinya kini terasa sangat perih karena ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, namun tetap saja ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto dulu. Sudah seharusnya Hinata melakukan ini bukan? Ia sudah sangat berterimakasih dan bersyukur karena Naruto sudah memberika kehidupan kedua serta kesempatan kedua pada dirinya.

 **Tamat**

 **Satu lagi story saya yang sudah selesai xD**

 **Masih ada epilognya kok. terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir.**

 **Thanks to: yuunhiFahrie Hamada**

 **Yuunhi: aduh saya juga lupa sama judulnya apa. Tapi untuk alur saya masih ingat dengan jelas. Yang mendonorkan itu cewek trus yg di donorkan itu cowok. Di alam bawah sadar si cowok mereka di pertemukan (tapi si cowok ga tau kalau itu dia sedang mimpi atau berada di alam bawah sadarnya). Di ceritakan kalau cewenya ini indigo dan pindah rumah dari tempat yg jauh ke tempat cowok itu. Si cowoknya juga indigo dia bisa dengan suara sepelan apapubahkan suara hati atau pikiran seseorang dia bisa denger. Karena merasa ada kecocokan dan kesamaan bakat aneh jadi mereka temenan dan dekat. Sebenarnya alam bawah sadar itu adalah tak tik si cewek yang mau ngambil alih tubuh si cowok. Eding novelnya itu nanti si pendonor mata berhasil ngambil alih tubuh anak cowok yang di donorin. Baca novelnya dulu pas masih SMA sekarang dah kuliah xD**

 **Fahrie: iyap. Makasih sarannya xD . emang rada kurang teliti pas proses pengetikan. Karena saya moody orangnya trus sering lupa apa yang mau ditulis jadi yaa terburu – buru xD. Lain kali saya usahakan lebih teliti lagi dalam penulisan.**

 **Review?**


	8. Epilog

**_Epilog_**

"Ah sibuknya sibuknya." Bibir Naruto terus meracau sembari mondar – mandir dari lantai satu ke lantai dua dengan barang yang memenuhi tangannya.

"Berhenti meracau." Desis Sasuke tajam karena ia mulai lelah mendengar racauan kekasihnya itu.

"Yang benar saja. Aku merasa jadi pesurus sekarang." Protesnya.

"Sudahlah Naru-chan. Ini adalah hari bahagia Ino-nee. Ini kali terakhir kau menjadi pesuruhnya."

"Itu tidak mungkin Sakura. Ino bilang ia ingin tetap tinggal bersama Kaa-chan di sini. Setelah jadi pesuruh mungkin aku akan menjadi baby siter." Pikiran Naruto sudah melayang kemana – mana. Membayangkan dirinya jika memiliki keponakan nanti. "Tapi tak apalah. Aku turut senang akhirnya Ino-nee menikah dengan pria yang ia cintai." Naruto tersenyum.

Yap, kediaman Uzumaki sedang mempersiapkan acara pernikahan Yamanaka Ino. Sedari kecil Ino adalah yatim piatu dan Kushinalah yang merawat Ino wajar saja jika Ino di perlakukan layaknya anak sendiri oleh Kushina. Bahkan pesta pernikahan Ino Kushina yang mengaturnya.

"Ah aku juga tidak menyangka jika Ino-nee akan menikah dengan pria itu. Bukankah pria itu yang selalu dia ceritakan bukan?." Karin menatap Naruto penuh tanya.

"Ya begitulah. Teman semasa kuliahnya yang sering ia ceritakan dulu." Naruto membenarkan. "Ya berhenti berbicara lebih baik kita dengan cepat membawa barang – barang ini ke aula pernikahan. Mereka ingin segera menggunakan ini sebagai dekorasi." Naruto dan yang lainnya bergegas menuju mobil di luar rumah yang sudah menanti barang yang mereka bawa.

"Sakura, Karin, Sasuke kalian pergilah ke aula terlebih dahulu. Aku akan menyusul." Pinta Naruto.

"Eh kenapa?." Tanya Sakura. Seharusnya mereka pergi bersama ke aula sekarang.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku ikut denganmu." Timpal Sasuke. "Kalian pergilah dahulu. Aku dan Naruto akan menyusul." Sakura dan Karin mengangguk paham. Mereka pun menaiki mobil yang membawa barang dan menuju aula dengan mobil itu.

"Apa kau yakin ingin ikut, Sas?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Kau mau kemana?."

"Makam."

"Hah?."

"Aku ingin kemakamku. Walau pun aku ada di sini. Tetap saja aku sudah mati sebelumnya Sasuke." Naruto menatap Sasuke pernuh arti.

"Tapi.."

"Yang tahu kondisiku sekarang hanya kalian orang terdekatku. Selebihnya tidak tahu bukan? Aku tetap akan menjadi Naruko dimuka publik. Aku hanya menjadi Naruto jika di depan kalian."

"Aku mengerti." Sasuke mengangguk paham. Hanya sedikit yang mengetahui kondisi Naruto saat ini. Mengenai hubungannya sekarang dengan Naruto tentunya akan segera terdengar oleh kedua orang tuanya di Inggris sana, atau mungkin mereka sudah mengetahuinya.

Naruto mencabuti rumput panjang yang tumbuh di makamnya setelah itu menaburi bunga di atasnya. "Benar – benar tidak masuk akal bukan?." Ujar Naruto yang di balas keheningan oleh Sasuke. "Siapa yang terbaring di sana? Dan siapa yang masih hidup di sini?."

"Naru.."

"Sasuke." Ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh panggilan seseorang.

"Aniki?." Mata Sasuke terbelalak kaget ketika melihat Kakak, Ayah dan Ibunya berada di sini.

"Ah kami memutuskan untuk ke makam Naruto sebelum menuju pesta." Ujar Mikoto. "Masih banyak waktu jadi.." ucapan Mikoto terhenti ketika melihat sosok wanita berambut pirang didekat Sasuke. "Ah jadi kau Naruko yang diceritakan Kushina? Kalian benar – benar sangat mirip. Aku pangling." Sapa Mikoto ramah. Naruto membungkukan badan pada ketiga orang yang notabennya adalah keluarga Sasuke. "Aku sudah banya mendengar cerita tentang mu dari Kushina. Naruto mendonorkan matanya padamu bukan? Dan kau tinggal bersama Kushina karena kau bisa menyembuhkan luka Kushina."

"Ya begitulah. Senang bertemu anda Uchiha-san." Naruto membenarkan ucapan Mikoto. Dan di sini ia harus bermain peran seolah ia tidak mengenal kedua orang tua Sasuke.

"Izikan kami menyapa Naruto terlebih dahulu." Ujar Fugaku. "Kami terlalu sibuk sebelumnya sehingga kami tidak sempat hadir di acara pemakaman. Walau pun begitu Naruto sudah seperti putri kandung kami sendiri." sambungnya. Sebelum perusahaan milik keluarga Uchiha semaju sekarang keluarga Uzumaki dan Uchiha memang sangatlah dekat setelah Naruto dan Sasuke lahir mereka sudah saling mengganggap mereka seperti putra putri mereka sendiri. Wajar saja jika Sasuke selama ini tinggal dengan Naruto, Kushina atau Mikoto juga tidak keberatan.

"Kita pergi terlebih dahulu." Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto meninggalkan keluarganya.

"Sas?" panggil Mikoto.

"Bukankah kalian harus menyapa Naruto? Sapalah. Kami sudah ditunggu di aula pernikahan." Saut Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Ibunya.

"Sas? Kenapa kau seperti itu pada bibi?." Naruto mendesis.

"Kau tidak tahu mereka Naruto. Mereka lebih mementingkan pekerjaan dan kesibukannya masing - masing dari pada keluarganya. Hanya di kondisi seperti ini saja mereka berlaku seolah keluarga." Ucap Sasuke panjang lebar. Tampak rasa tertekan dan geram dinada bicara Sasuke. Naruto dapat merasakannya. "Dan ada baiknya jika mereka tidak mengetahui tentangmu." Sambungnya.

"Hm aku juga pikir begitu." Naruto terdiam setelahnya.

Mereka telah tiba di aula pernikahan. Kini Naruto tengah dihiasi dimake over dan dipasangkan gaun indah. Sakura, Hinata dan Karin pun sama halnya. Mereka dipilih langsung oleh Ino sebagai pembawa bunga dan penabur bunga. Selama dirinya di Make Over Naruto pikiran Naruto terus teralih pada sikap Sasuke. Sasuke jauh lebih pendiam dari biasanya setelah bertemu dengan kedua orang tua dan kakaknya.

"Naruko." Panggil Sasuke yang baru memasuki ruang makeup.

"Waah waah siapa pemuda yang sangat tampan ini." Ujar perias yang tengah meriasi dirinya itu. "Pacarmu? Ah dia tampan sekali." Godanya.

"Oh ayolah Nee-san." Naruto tersipuh malu dan menyikut perias itu.

"Nah sudah selesai. Dan ini keranjang bungannya." Perias itu menyuguhkan keranjang bunga pada Naruto.

"Arigato Nee-san." Naruto membungkuk sejenak kemudian berjalan keluar bersama Sasuke. "Sas? Kau baik – baik saja?." Tanya Naruto khawatir.

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau lebih pendiam dari biasanya."

"Hn. Aku baik – baik saja. Kau khawatir?." Sasuke menarik sudut bibirnya.

"Tentu saja Teme." Ucap Naruto kesal sambil memukul keras punggung Sasuke.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Selama kau ada disisiku aku akan baik – baik Saja." Sasuke mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Naruto dan berhasil membuat Naruto bersemu merah. Mereka tiba di aula pernikahan. Naruto mengambil barisan dan bersiap untuk menaburkan bunga ketika pengantin wanita memasuki aula nanti.

"Justru itu yang membuat aku semakin Khawatir." Ucapnya pelan namun masih dapat di tangkap oleh indra pendengaran Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah. Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan aku. Lagi." Aula mulai riuh karena pintu utama terbuka tanda jika mempelai wanita mulai memasuki aula.

"Baiklah." Naruto tersenyum. Walau pun jauh di lubuk hatinya ia merasa tidak yakin. Tidak ada manusia yang bisa menebak takdir.

Seluruh mata memandang tertuju pada pengantin yang berjalan elok menuju altar yang sudah berdiri gagah pengantin pria. Tampak Ino tersipuh malu menatap sosok pria itu. Siapa sangka Ino akan benar – benar menikah dengan pria yang ia cintai. Kejadian saat ini bagaikan mimpi indah yang tidak ingin ia akhiri.

"Kau terlihat cantik." Puji mempelai pria.

"Sai." Wajah Ino semakin bersemu merah.

Pendeta mempersilahkan pengantin wanita untuk berdiri bersebelahan dengan penganti pria setelahnya mereka mengucapkan janji – janji suci. Air mata haru menetes dari mata Kushina dan beberapa teman Ino. Mereka semua turut bahagia atas kebahagiaan Ino.

Janji suci telah di ucapkan. "Kau bisa mencium pengantinmu." Pendeta mempersilahkan.

Senyum terus terukir dibibir Sai. Biasanya senyum palsu yang selalu ia tampilkan namun kini, Senyum ikhlas penuh kebahagiaan yang tersirat diwajahnya. "Ino. Terimakasih." Sai mengelus penuh kasih pipi Ino. "Terimakasih sudah menerima lamaran ku. Menerima ku menjadi suamimu. Aku sempat berfikir kalau kau akan menolak ku waktu itu." Senyum penuh bahagia terukir di wajah Ino.

"Sai. Seharusnya akulah yang berfikir seperti itu." Ino menggeleng pelan. "Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dibangku kuliah. Aku menjadi Istrimu sekarang ini bagaikan mimpi indah yang tidak ingin aku akhiri." Senyum Sai semakin melebar. Ia tidak menyangka jika Ino juga merasakan hal yang sama. Betapa bodohnya dulu dirinya yang menyia nyiakan Ino. Seharusnya dulu ia lebih berani untuk menyatakan cinta. Ino memang sangat populer ketika Kuliah, itu membuat rasa percaya dirinya menciut. "Terima kasih." Ino tersenyum manis.

Sai membalas senyuman manis Ino, dan ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Ino. Kecupan lembut penuh kasih sayang Sai berikan, membuat hati Ino menghangat . "Kalian resmi menjadi suami Istri." Ujar pendeta itu bersemangat.

"YAAAAAAAY."

"YUHUUUU."

"SELAMAT YA SAI INO."

Aula pernikahan menjadi ricuh. Para pengantin baru berjalan menuju luar aula untuk acara terakhir ya itu melemparkan buket bunga. Para penabur bunga menghamburkan bunga di tiap langkah Ino dan Sai. Setelah mereka semua berada di luar dan berkumpul acara terakhir pun di mulai.

"Baiklah yang mendapatkan bunga ini akan menyusul aku dan Sai The hee." Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kemudia mulai melempar random ke belakang buket bunga tersebut. Seluruh wanita berebutan untuk mendapatkan buket bunga tersebut namun Naruto lah yang mendapatkannya.

"Eh? Aku dapat?." Naruto menatap buket bunga di tangannya tidak percaya.

"Waah Naruko selamat ya." Semua bertepuk tangan untuk Naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh dan sekilas melirik Sasuke. Sasuke hanya melemparkan senyuman pada Naruto.

Sasuke menggerak – gerakan bibirnya seolah mengatakan sesuatu dan berhasil membuat Naruto memerah. "Sasukeee." Desisnya malu.

Sasuke pastikan jika apa yang dia ucapkan itu akan terjadi. Suatu hari nanti.

"Setelah kau selesai kuliah. Kita berdua akan menyusul mereka"

 **The End**

 **Selesai... sekali lagi makasih udah mengikuti cerita ini sampai habis. Maaf kalau saya jarang update**

 **Review?**


End file.
